The Story of a Changed Man
by soccergirl97
Summary: Alaric Saltzman is a reporter for the Mystic Falls Herald when he runs into millianaire Damon Salvatore. When he asks for an interview he doesn't expect a story of how love changed the mans life forever. Sorry bad summary but it's better than it sounds promise! Disclaimer I don't own anything I just write the story! Delena. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to start a new story this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic so please take it easy on me. I saw a fanfic similar to this only with Damon and Bonnie and I'm sorry but I do not think they should go together so I decided to make on of Damon and Elena! I love those two together I think it's meant to be. So I hope you like it and please review when you're done.**

It was a nice autumn day in November and Damon Salvatore was sitting on the bench at the park looking at the sight. He was at a park in front of him a bunch of kids were swinging on swings, going down slides and flying kites. A ghost of a shadow shows on his face. He spent most of his time here these days enjoying the view and sound of laughter. He about to sip some more of his coffee when he felt eyes on him. He turned his head to find a guy in his mid-twenties looking at him with a curious expression on his face and a notebook in his hand. Cautiously the man walked over to Damon.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but are you _the_ Damon Salvatore, the millionaire?" The man asked.

Damon looked at the man warily, "Depends."

"Oh sorry, my name is Alaric Saltzman I-I'm a reporter for the Mystic Falls Herald." The man stuck out his hand. Damon's face changed to a smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Saltzman. Yes, I'm Damon Salvatore."

"I'm so sorry I don't mean to be an annoying reporter that follows people around but I need a good story. I'm barley keeping my job and I think that if I did a good story maybe my boss might give me a raise. It would only be a few questions…" Alaric said in a rush. He was afraid Damon would cut him off and not want anything to do with him.

To his surprise Damon chuckled.

"I don't mind what questions do you have?" Damon asked.

It took Alaric a minute to process that he was given permission to interview _the_ Damon Salvatore willingly. He heard a bunch of other reporters talk about how impossible it was. He quickly pulled himself together not sure how much time he would have.

Clearing his throat Alaric asked his first question. "So, you just turned 30 is that right?"

"Yes that is correct." Damon said with a smile.

"And you just donated another large amount of money to charity and building new parks?" Alaric asked.

"Again correct." Damon said with the same smile plastered on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking…what changed? Only a few months ago you were partying and drinking. Now you go to charity events and hospitals. That's a big change." Alaric asked

"Have you ever been in love? Ever had someone that you would change and be anything for?" Damon asked his eyes looked wise beyond his years.

Alaric was slightly confused, "umm no not currently."

"How old are you Mr. Saltzman?" Damon asked the young reporter.

"Umm… 23 sir." Alaric answered started he wasn't used to being the one questioned.

"You still have time. You're young…"Damon laughed. "Look at me I'm only 30 and I'm acting like I'm 100."

Damon sighed. "It feels like it sometimes. Like you're older than you are. Be careful of that it's a blessing and curse. You want to hold on to as much innocents as you can while you can before you have to grow up."

Alaric just sat there. It hadn't even crossed his mind to write this down.

"Sorry, but I still don't know what this has to do with the change?" Alaric asked?

"Everything," Damon said in response. "Can I tell you a story Mr. Saltzman?"

Again this is not what Alaric expected and was startled. "O-of course Mr. Salvatore."

"Before we start I want you to call me Damon Mr. Salvatore sounds…too formal." Damon requested.

"Of course as long as you call me Alaric." Alaric said with a smile gaining more courage to know Damon didn't mind having him around.

Damon laughed, "Deal. Hmm where to begin where to… I guess my story begins early summer…"

**That's it let me know what you think. I'm really excited to write this story and I can't wait to see what you think about it so please review and I'll post as fast as I can! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think if you want to correct me or think I should add something I will take it into consideration and see if I want to add it into the story and if it fits into what I am planning. That's it for now!**

**Soccergirl97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to review!**

Last time:

"_Sorry, but I still don't know what this has to do with the change?" Alaric asked?_

"_Everything," Damon said in response. "Can I tell you a story Mr. Saltzman?"_

_Again this is not what Alaric expected and was startled. "O-of course Mr. Salvatore."_

"_Before we start I want you to call me Damon Mr. Salvatore sounds…too formal." Damon requested._

"_Of course as long as you call me Alaric." Alaric said with a smile gaining more courage to know Damon didn't mind having him around._

_Damon laughed, "Deal. Hmm where to begin where to… I guess my story begins early summer…"_

* * *

"I was spending my day at the Mystic Grill like I did every day. I was out with my friend Klaus and I had my fair share of woman all over. Back then I was a womanizer I constantly had someone with me either in my bed or just there. I was even known for it…that and drinking of course…"**(A/N: I don't want to make the whole story of Damon telling it so with each chapter it will start with him telling and then I will tell the actual story. Just so you're not confused.)**

"Hey Damon! Hows it goin' mate! This place has been boring ever since you left." Klaus called his friend over to the bar.

"Awe did your British behind miss me?" Damon teased taking a seat next to his friend.

"You wish. You're too sober mate I don't think I've ever seen you without an ounce of Scotch in your system." Klaus teased glad his friend was back.

"Whatever. I had to be sober for my big meeting; it was something about not using my money wisely. I'll have you know I use it very wisely," Damon said then turned to the bar tender. "Hey, you! The counter in front of me is empty! I know I was gone for two weeks but the rules have not changed. I have enough money to fire you!"

The bartender was a blonde man wearing the typical Mystic Grill uniform. He was leaning against the bar talking to a brunette woman he couldn't quite make out her features when suddenly he jolted up and ran to get Damon's order.

Klaus snorted. "Glad to see your attitude hasn't changed. You still have that Salvatore flare. We need you around mate things have gotten too calm. Your brother has been riding me about how I need to be more of a …wait for it… gentleman."

"Ah St. Stefan. I apologize my brother is almost the exact opposite of me." Damon said.

The bartender returned with a look of distaste on his face.

"Here you are _sir_." He said with emphasis on sir and then walked away as fast as he could before Damon could ask for anything else or worse get him fired.

Damon took the glass and downed it in one gulp wincing slightly as it went down his throat. He took this time to look around him. Not much has changed since he left. A group of girls in the corner were giggling and looking over and pointing at Damon. Damon smirked and stole Klaus's drink from his hand and downed his too.

"Excuse me my old friend I have some game to catch." Damon said standing up.

Klaus snorted and shook his head.

Damon walked up to the group of girls and walked up to a blonde with their back to him. He leaned in real close and whispered in their ear causing her to shiver.

"So here's how this is going to go down. I will tell you my name you'll not tell me yours and when I'm done with my drink you'll go home with me and have the time of your life. Your welcome." Damon said with confidence and walked away not even giving her time to respond. Behind him he could hear squeals and smirked to himself. He still had it.

"I hope you got one for me." Klaus said who watched the whole scene with amusement.

"Nope sorry you'll have to find one for yourself." Damon told his friend.

"Come on mate just grab me one. How about that blonde over there next to the brunette?" Klaus said pointing in the direction of the two people the bartender was talking to.

"You're pathetic." Damon scoffed. "Fine just to prove how selfless I am how about you go over there, you win over the blonde, and I come over with you and get the brunette."

"What about the other blonde you just got?" Klaus asked nodding in the direction of the group.

Damon shrugged, "I wasn't planning anything with her anyway."

Klaus chuckled and together they walked over to the two girls.

* * *

"I don't know Matt maybe I should just not tell Jeremy. I mean I don't want him to worry you know? I mean with our parents…I just think this would be too much." Elena said talking to Matt and Caroline. It seemed like forever since the last time she hung out or even went anywhere near alcohol. She still didn't drink but she wasn't going to make Caroline stop with her.

Elena just got back from the hospital to find out she had developed lung cancer. She never personally smoked but before her parent's deaths she went to several parties filled with smokers and drinkers alike. Now not only were her parents dead as a result to Elena's habit of going to parties but she had developed cancer as well. Elena didn't know how to break it to Jeremy. It would crush him. She was the only family that he had left and because of her carelessness he would once again have to pay for her actions. Now she had to figure out how to tell her only family left that soon he'll be all on his own.

"You should tell him. Let him enjoy the last few months he has with you and make them count. It would just make it worse by not telling him and then having him find out some other way." Matt said with damp eyes.

Caroline next to her was close to bursting out crying as well but held it together for Elena.

"You know what? I think Matts right we shouldn't waste time feeling sorry for ourselves or with tears. We should enjoy life while we can. And be warned I plan on spoiling you like crazy and there will be no objections from you." Caroline said finally getting over the tears and acting more like herself.

"I like the sound of that." A smooth velvety voice came from right behind Elena. With a gasp she spun around to come face to face with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. The look on his face was one of surprise and awe but was quickly hidden by a cocky and confident mask and his hair was as black as a raven slightly messy as if he had just woken up. He smirked and winked at Elena. This only saddened her. The smirk on his face ruined the whole image it didn't quite reach his eyes. Elena quickly let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"And what exactly do like about it?" Elena asked with a hint of defiance and sounded a bit defensive much to her dismay.

"Well a pretty girl like you deserves to be spoiled." The mystery man said leaning against the counter.

"Is that so? And what makes you say that?" Elena asked with more confidence.

The stranger shrugged, "Just seems right."

"Well thanks for the insight I'll forever keep that in mind but unless you have something else you want to say to me I was in the middle of a conversation." Elena commented back.

"Well it's going to be hard unless you want to talk to yourself." The stranger said triumphantly.

Confused Elena looked at her two friends. Matt was somewhere off waiting tables and Caroline next to her seemed to be in a deep conversation with a blonde haired guy with a British accent. So much for support Elena thought to herself and sighed. Turning back to the stranger she crossed her arms and looked into his blue eyes.

"Ok, so you successfully corrupted my friend now what do you want?" Elena asked getting slightly annoyed now she didn't want to play any games. She had more important things to worry about right now.

The stranger seemed slightly taken aback. "Well how about you and your friend come over to my place tonight we can have fun and I'll show you how to get spoiled." He said his smirk returning to his face and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena didn't know what came over her. She didn't know if it was the new stress about the cancer or just the overall cockiness of this stranger but Elena found her hand finding its way to his face with a loud _SLAP!_

Everyone turned around to try and find the source of the noise. The stranger just stood there looking shocked and put his hand over the now red cheek.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go now and I don't want to see you follow," Elena snapped at the stranger. "Caroline I'm leaving now."

"Oh I have to go. It was nice meeting you Klaus." Elena could hear her friend say.

"Oh the pleasure was all mine, sweetheart." The man with the British accent replied.

With that Elena and Caroline walked out of the grill and to their car. The whole way home the only thing Elena could think about was the nerve of that man.

* * *

"Wait she slapped you?" Alaric laughed. He could hardly imagine any woman slapping Damon Salvatore.

Damon chuckled fondly remembering the day, "Yep, right on the cheek and it was a good hit too. I felt it for days after."

"Okay so a girl turned you down. I hardly believe that is the reason for your drastic change." Alaric replied.

"No I believe it would take more than a good smack from a girl to change me," Damon said mysteriously. "However the girl herself…she made all the difference."

"Okay, so what happened next." Alaric asked getting into the story already. He was such a kid at heart.

"Next? Well I went after her of course." Damon said and continued his story…

**Yay another chapter done. Haha I know I just posted a chapter but I love this story so much I actually begged my parents to let me stay up and finish this chapter so I can post it up. I hope you like it. I feel like I didn't add enough detail but I tried my best. Please review and tell me what you think I want to know, and again don't be afraid to tell me things I can improve on. Oh and just to let you guys know no Damon isn't a vampire…sorry I just think this would be a cute story of two people falling in love! Hope you liked it! Bye.**

**Soccergirl97**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello faithful fanfic readers! Guess what I finished another chapter! This one took forever to write not because it was hard but because this is probably the longest chapter I will ever write. This chapter alone is 2,740 words! Anyway enough of my rambling I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!**

Last time:

"_Wait she slapped you?" Alaric laughed. He could hardly imagine any woman slapping Damon Salvatore._

_Damon chuckled fondly remembering the day, "Yep, right on the cheek and it was a good hit too. I felt it for days after."_

"_Okay so a girl turned you down. I hardly believe that is the reason for your drastic change." Alaric replied._

"_No I believe it would take more than a good smack from a girl to change me," Damon said mysteriously. "However the girl herself…she made all the difference."_

"_Okay, so what happened next." Alaric asked getting into the story already. He was such a kid at heart._

"_Next? Well I went after her of course." Damon said and continued his story…_

* * *

Damon sat on his leather couch staring at the fire drinking whisky. He could not get that infuriating girl out of his mind. She was the only one Damon ever met that not only rejected him but left Damon wondering about her. Usually Damon would find a girl, have some fun with them, then either ditch them or make them leave. No names exchanged, no talking, just business and the girls he grabbed understood that. Now that Damon thought about it he didn't even know _her_ name. All he had left is the memory of the most beautiful doe eyes looking at him and how they filled with fire when she got angry.

Damon groaned. Well now he was screwed. This may be a small town but what where the chances of him ever running into her again? He could always just hang out at the Mystic Grill. It was a known hang out spot for all the locals but no he would never stoop that low. He was Damon Salvatore he did not look for one specific girl after one day and he most certainly did not think about them non-stop.

Damon sighed and decided, against his better judgment, to go to the Mystic Grill anyway. Just because he found one girl doesn't mean he has to be scared of getting his Bourbon. A man needs his Bourbon dang- it.

Damon got into his new, red Ferrari a gift from a businessman desperate to get on Damon's good graces. What a fool. No one is ever on his good side except maybe Klaus but only on a good day. Not even his brother would count as one of his favorite people in the world. Just thinking of Stefan made Damon cringe he still has not seen his baby brother and was not looking forward to the reunion at all.

Pulling up to the grill he got out and walked through the door. Inhaling deeply he embraced the sweet smell of alcohol… it smelt heavenly to Damon. Too bad I'm not going to heaven Damon thought to himself with a smirk.

Quickly making his way over to his usual seat at the bar and almost against his own will he found himself searching the face of every person. A wave of disappointment crashed through Damon.

"Hey bartender…"Damon yelled but before he was able to finish the same blonde haired kid served Damon his usual drink and just like yesterday wasted no time getting as far away from Damon as he possibly could. Damon almost laughed, yep he still got it.

Too caught up in his own thoughts Damon didn't hear the door open and close behind him. After taking another shot he took another look around the room and almost choked on his drink. There in the corner with the same blonde that was with her yesterday only now she was also with a guy. He couldn't take his eyes off the small group from where he sat. Then he saw the guy sitting next to her reach his arm around her, to comfort her. Damon froze. Someone was touching his girl when he wasn't allowed to.

Blood boiling and pounding in his ears Damon looked down to find his hands into fists. This startled Damon. Why was he acting like this? He never felt this way before. Tearing his eyes away from the scene happening across the room, even if it was very hard and painful, he turned to his drink. Maybe the bartender tried to poison him Damon reasoned and shivered. The Mystic Grill was going to be the death of him.

Deciding he could no longer ignore the pull toward the small group he got up and made his way across the floor.

"Well well well. If it isn't blonde and her feisty friend." Damon said in a seductive voice throwing a wink in the direction of the brunette earning rolled eyes from both of them.

"Sorry but who are you?" The guy next to his girl asked with his arm still around her. Damon's jaw clenched but he kept his cool.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Damon threw at the obnoxious boy.

"I would actually. Seeing as you keep bugging my sister and her friend now back off." The boy said again.

Wait a second, sister_?_ Now that he mentioned it he could see some resemblance between the two siblings. They both had the same chocolate brown hair, same color skin, and their eyes were close to the same color but not quite. The girl's eyes held more sadness and wisdom that the boy lacked. The thought made Damon sad. He would have to fix that. Maybe buy her a puppy, diamond he didn't know what girls want he never gave it much thought. Pulling himself out of his thoughts Damon remembered that he was supposed to say something.

"Well maybe your sister enjoys my company." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows toward the girl. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." The boy said back.

Damon opened his mouth to reply back when his angel spoke.

"You both realize I am right here you know. And the "sister" has a name." She spoke up using air quotes when she said sister.

"Oh and what would your name be, darling." Damon asked leaning forward.

The girl lifted her chin up in defiance and spoke, "Elena Gilbert."

Elena. It fit her considering her name literally meant light.

Damon smirked, "A pleasure meeting you, Elena. My name is Damon Salvatore."

He took Elena's hand and kissed it like they did in the olden days. He could be southern gentlemen if he wanted to be.

The guy next to her cleared his throat.

"Yeah, and that's Caroline," He said pointing at the blonde across from him. "And I'm Jeremy now that we all know each other's names you can leave now, creep."

Damon didn't think he was supposed to hear being called a creep but smirked anyway. He didn't care. He knew her name. Now that the mystery was over he wouldn't have to worry about obsessing over her anymore. Damon guessed that the reason he was curious about her was because she voluntarily left without saying her name but also rejected him. It just added to the thrill of the chase. Now the chase was over time to move on. Little did Damon know at the time how wrong he was.

"Well I'll just leave you to…whatever it was you were doing before I came." Damon said and left feeling proud of himself and didn't even bother looking back once.

* * *

Elena walked into the Mystic Grill with Jeremy and Caroline. Looking around she found a table open at the opposite side of the room. Leading the way Elena walked to the empty table and sat down Caroline across from her and Jeremy on the other side of her. Almost as soon as they sat down Matt walked over to their table at almost a sprint.

"Woah calm down there. We just sat down. Don't worry we can manage being alone for a few seconds. " Caroline teased him as he made his way to their table.

"Don't flatter yourself I just really hate him." Matt said with clenched teeth.

"Hate who?" Jeremy asked.

"This jerk that keeps coming here. He treats everyone like garbage. You should have heard the way he talks about woman. No respect. You know who I'm talking about Elena. He's the one you slapped in the face last night, nice hit by the way." Matt rushed. They all stared they had never seen Matt so flustered before.

Elena just shrugged, "He deserved and honestly I could think of other ways to waste my time than talking to him."

"Fine by me. Well I have to go you're not the only people here you know." Matt said. They all said bye and Matt wen to another table and took their orders.

Jeremy turned to his older sister, "You slapped a guy in the face and didn't tell me?"

Elena smiled, "It was no big deal the guy was a royal pain and he needed a good smack to set him straight, though I doubt it did much good."

"You can't fix everyone Elena. Even some people are beyond your control." Caroline said sipping some water on the table.

"Ok down to business. What did you need to tell me?" Jeremy said turning to Elena.

Elena took a deep breath and looked at her brother with sad eyes. How are you supposed to tell someone you love that they won't be around anymore? That's why she asked Caroline to come with just in case she can't follow through and needs some support.

"Um…Jer you know how I've been having pains in my chest and you told me to go to the doctor?" Elena asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah." Jeremy said cautiously not sure he wanted to know where this was going.

"Well I went and they told me…told me that I had cancer." Elena said almost in tears.

"What? Can't they give you some treatment to make it go away? Some therapy or something? I heard of this one girl who went through chemo and she was able to get rid of cancer. She lost her hair but that's okay. I don't care. Did the doctors tell you that?" Jeremy asked looking as if he had been told he was the last remaining human on Earth and he would have to spend the rest of his life alone. In this case it wasn't that far off.

"I'm sorry, Jer. But they said the cancer spread too far they can't do anything. They said I have a few months at most." Elena said crying. She hated herself for being so weak. She wanted to be strong for her brother if for no one else and right now that was not the case.

"Shh shh. It's okay Elena. We'll just have to make these last few months the best you've ever had." Jeremy said soothing voice whipping the tears out of his sister's eyes.

Elena gave a weak smile and thanked Jeremy for understanding and wondering what had she ever done to deserve such an understanding brother.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around me in a half hug and smiled. He was determined not to spend the remaining time he had left with his sister crying. He refused. So instead he will be strong for her.

"I told you he could handle it, Elena." Caroline said looking at the touching scene with a bright smile on her face.

Elena laughed, "I guess you did."

Before they could get any further into their conversation a tall figure approached their table. Elena looked up and froze. It was him. That jerk! He didn't have enough last night he had come for more. Looking at his face Elena smiled. On his left cheek was a nice blue and purple bruise. Looking further up his face she met his eyes. They were still beautiful but yesterday they were full of light as if he knew something you didn't. Today, they were full of anger and another emotion she couldn't quite place. It almost scared her how much emotion was showing in those eyes so full of anger. Now that she thought about it his whole demeanor was stiff and his hands were clenched. Who made Mr. Cocky in such a bad mood Elena thought to herself with amusment.

"Well well well. If it isn't blonde and her feisty friend." He said in the same husky voice as she remembered. She had to fight a shiver going down her spine. She did not want Jeremy knowing how much this stranger affected her against her will, mind you.

"Sorry but who are you?" Jeremy intervened protectively tightening his hold on Elena.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the stranger spoke again.

Yes! Was Elena's first thought. As much as she couldn't stand him she wanted to know who kept tormenting her.

"I would actually. Seeing as you keep bugging my sister and her friend now back off." Jeremy said sitting taller. Elena had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She loved her brother but she thought guy's need to be the dominant one was ridiculous. **(A/N: No offence guys not saying all of you but you know it's true for most.) **

"Well maybe your sister enjoys my company." He said wiggling his eyes at Elena and giving her _the_ look. She just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Jeremy spoke for me…again.

The stranger opened his mouth to say something else but Elena cut him off before he could say anything. She had enough of people talking for her. She was a big girl. She could handle stuff on her own.

"You both realize I am right here you know. And the "sister" has a name." Elena said putting air quotes around sister.

"Oh and what would your name be, darling." He asked leaning forward. Elena had to fight the bile coming up from her throat. Honestly, this man had issues.

"Elena Gilbert." Elena said with as much confidence as she could.

"A pleasure meeting you, Elena. My name is Damon Salvatore." Damon said in a husky voice taking Elena's hand and kissing it. This startled Elena. Where had this come from? What happened to the jerk last night?

"Yeah, and that's Caroline," Jeremy said pointing her across from him. "And I'm Jeremy now that we all know each other's names you can leave now, creep."

Jeremy said the last part softly I think mostly for my benefit. I had to keep myself from smiling.

"Well I'll just leave you to…whatever it was you were doing before I came." Damon said like the self-centered man he is. He looked proud of himself as if he achieved something. Elena couldn't think of what he possible could have gained from their brief conversation. Without another word he turned around and made his way out of the grill.

"You said you slapped him in the face?" Jeremy turned to Elena.

"Yep." Elena said making a popping sound at the 'p'.

"Good girl," Jeremy said kissing the top of Elena's head causing her to laugh. They spent the rest of the afternoon joking around, laughing and having a good time. Damon Salvatore never once entering any of their minds the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Wow you really were a jerk." Alaric commented without thinking then turned pale.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to…"He tried to apologized but was cut off by Damon who was once again laughing.

"I sure was. Looking back I wonder what she was ever thinking agreeing to go on a date with me. I know if I were her I would have smacked myself on the other cheek." Damon said fondly.

"So she agreed to go on a date with you? How'd you manage that?" Alaric asked really getting into the story.

Damon chuckled and then sighed, "Let me tell you it was no easy feat…"

**Done! Yay I finished another chapter. I love writing this story it really is a lot of fun. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can. Thanks again for reading. Bye!**

**Soccergirl97**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Guess what I finished another chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I promise I have a legit reason. I've been sick for the past two weeks and this is my first week back to school so I have a ton of homework and tests to make up. I just haven't had time to write. Not only with school and homework but with soccer and boxing as well. But after this week it's Christmas Break! I can't wait! Anyway that translates to I'll be able to update the next chapter faster. Please hit the review button at the bottom of this page and tell me what you think about Damon and Elena's first date! Hope you enjoy!**

Last time:

"_Wow you really were a jerk." Alaric commented without thinking then turned pale._

"_Oh sorry I didn't mean to…"He tried to apologized but was cut off by Damon who was once again laughing._

"_I sure was. Looking back I wonder what she was ever thinking agreeing to go on a date with me. I know if I were her I would have smacked myself on the other cheek." Damon said fondly._

"_So she agreed to go on a date with you? How'd you manage that?" Alaric asked really getting into the story._

_Damon chuckled and then sighed, "Let me tell you it was no easy feat…"_

* * *

"Oh what's your problem now, mate? You found the name of your mystery girl. What else do you want? Really it's starting to get painful." Klaus said as he and Damon were in their office. They just finished a meeting for their growing company, Salvsons, about adding a new building closer to town instead of the four hour drive it takes everyone to get to work.

The business started off as two rivalry companies between two families, the Mikaelsons and the Salvatores. When both companies started struggling just to make ends meet they decided to combine the two, making Salvsons. Now it is one of the most successful companies in the world.

The company was passed down from generation to generation and after Damon's father died he was in charge of the company and Klaus was his partner. Damon didn't really want anything to do with the family business but was forced to considering he was the eldest son in the family, and as much as he hated it he was a great businessman. Damon was born into it. His father used to drag him to work lecturing how the business would be his when he died. The only thing he looked forward to when he went with his dad was meeting up with Klaus. Now, however, Damon didn't mind taking over the company. It allowed him to have majority of the cash, making him a rich man.

Now, Damon was swerving in his nice leather seat with his feet on the desk deep in thought not even hearing what Klaus had just said. Sighing, Klaus took a pen out from one of the pen holders and threw it at Damon hitting him right on the head. Damon jerked up from his daze in confusion then spotted the weapon used to assault him and glared at Klaus.

"Oi! Did you hear anything I told you?" Klaus asked.

Damon continued to glare at Klaus, "Of course. I just choose to block out your obnoxious voice," he said in a snarky voice.

This time Klaus glared at Damon and shoved Damon's feet off the desk.

"I said," Klaus repeated ignoring Damon rolling his eyes. "You know the name of that one chick so what else do you want?"

"Who said I want anything?" Damon retorted.

"You haven't been the same. You are always thinking or sighing or moping. The people in the office are actually tolerating you. I didn't even think that was possible. All I'm saying is something's up." Klaus concluded counting with his fingers with each thing that was different with Damon.

"How do you know it's me that's different? For all you know I could be the only normal one here." Damon said trying to deny what he knew was true. He thought knowing her name would make him stop thinking about her and then things would go back to the way they were. He would be a cocky, jerk that no one like being around much less talk to, unless you're Klaus. What Damon didn't expect was the desire to know her only grew. It was almost like solving a puzzle and the more pieces you fit the more you want to finish it. This frustrated Damon. What made it worse was he still did not have her number much less know where she lived. How was he supposed to find her again? There was no way he was going to keep hanging out at the Grill hoping to find her again.

Klaus, of course, didn't buy Damon's poor attempt to deny the truth and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have her number?" Klaus asked.

"No." Damon admitted.

"Address, common hang out place, siblings, friend's name?" Klaus asked with amusement.

Damon almost looked embarrassed, "No, no, yes, and first name of friend."

"Okay so let's start with what you do know." Klaus said.

"Well, her name is Elena Gilbert, she has a brother Jeremy, she always hangs out with the girl from the bar, you know, the blonde you were talking to, Caroline I'm pretty sure was her name."

"Caroline Forbes was the friend's name, and I guess that's a good start. I guess I could always call Caroline and ask." Klaus said with a smirk waving his phone.

Damon just stared at Klaus.

"You had her friend's number this whole time and you just now brought it up?" Damon cried angrily.

Klaus shrugged. "We were talking about Elena and I just remembered when you said her name."

A thought crossed Damon's mind, "How did you get her number?"

"At the bar. While you were too busy getting slapped Caroline had a civil conversation and she gave me her number. I haven't called her yet though." Klaus said.

"Maybe you should call her." Damon said hoping Klaus will get the hint so he wouldn't have to spell it out.

"Now why would I do that?" Klaus said teasing Damon.

Damon groaned. Klaus would not make this easy for Damon and they both knew it.

"Call Caroline, invite her to lunch or whatever you do and make sure Elena comes." Damon said putting emphasis on Elena's name as if that would get Klaus to understand faster.

"How about I call Caroline, the two of us have lunch and I find out where Elena lives. You can do the rest right?" Klaus said holding in a laugh at Damon's open mouthed, shocked expression.

Damon groaned, "That's the only way I'll find out where she lives isn't it?"

"Sorry mate." Klaus said laughing while clapping Damon on the back.

"No you're not." Damon sighed, shoving Klaus away causing him to laugh harder.

Grumbling, Damon gathered his things and left the office with a scowl on his face still hearing the laughter behind him.

* * *

Damon could not sit still. He had been pacing non-stop since Klaus called informing him that Caroline agreed to the date and was going to ask for the address. The sight might have been comical if Damon so nervous and impatient. Once again he marveled at the effect this girl had on him. She was able to get Damon to act like a nervous teenager about to ask his high school crush on a date.

He didn't know how long he waited but when he heard the door knock Damon all but ran to open the door.

In the doorway Klaus opened his mouth to say something but was quickly pulled into the Boarding house by Damon.

"Where's her address?" Damon asked anxiously.

"Hello to you to mate," Klaus said half amused half irritated. "How was your date? Mine? Oh it was brilliant, thanks for asking."

Damon didn't respond he just kept staring at Klaus expectantly. Sighing Klaus took out a piece of paper neatly folded in half and handed it in half. Damon took it eagerly and unfolded it. Inside, in neat feminine handwriting was the address 1904 Floyd Street NE. and at the bottom was a number. It was more than Damon could have ever hoped for!

Klaus scoffed, "Are you going to call her or are you just going to continue staring at the piece of paper?"

Damon glared at Klaus, then took out his BlackBerry and typed in the 11 digits. The phone rang three times before a very familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Elena answered.

"Hello sweet heart." Damon said with a smile.

There was a very long pause on the other side of the line. Damon started to get nervous that she hung up on him.

Then he heard a sigh, "What do you want Damon?"

"How about you and me out on a date at 7?" Damon asked but the way he said it more like a demand.

"No thanks." Elena said.

This stumped Damon. Sure, they got off on the wrong foot but he hadn't expected her to say no. Damon looked at Klaus for support. Klaus just nodded his head and made a waving gesture for him to continue.

"Umm, may I know why not?" Damon asked.

"Because, Damon, you never gave me a reason _to_ want to go on a date with you." Elena replied.

"I can give you five." Damon suggested seductively.

"Damon! See this is what I mean." Elena scolded and sighed.

"Okay, okay sorry. But I'm serious." Damon said running his hand through his hair.

"So am I. Is this all you called for because I'm busy." Elena asked.

"Umm….," was Damon's intelligent response.

"Good night Damon." Elena said hanging up.

"I'm guessing it was a no?" Klaus asked.

Damon didn't say anything and Klaus burst out laughing.

"Man, I have got to meet this girl!" Klaus said in between laughs.

"Shut up." Damon snapped.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Klaus asked.

"Well I still have her address right? I'll just go by her house." Damon concluded making his way to get his car keys.

"And what makes you think that she will change her mind?" Klaus asked leaning against the wall crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because you can't resist this." Damon said gesturing to his face.

Klaus snorted. "Alright, mate. Whatever you say."

Damon decided to ignore this and walked out the door to his car.

* * *

Pulling up to the house Damon hesitated. Now that he was here he didn't know how to continue. What if Klaus was right and she rejected him again. He would never admit it out loud but just her rejection on the phone hurt.

Getting out of his car he walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Damon heard a faint _coming_ and a girl with red hair opened up the door with a wide smile.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm, is Elena here." Damon asked.

"Elena? Oh, um yeah hold oh just a moment." She said.

"Jenna! Honey are you alright? Who's at the door?" A guy with brown hair walked out of the kitchen washing his hands off with a towel.

"It's one of Elena's friends Rick." Jenna called back.

"Oh well ok. Just hurry up! I should not be left alone in the kitchen too long!" Rick called walking back to the kitchen.

Jenna laughed and called Elena down, and left to accompany Rick in the kitchen.

Damon heard shuffling up stairs and then footsteps slowly making their way down stairs. Damon watched as his brown haired, doe eyed beauty walked down the stairs. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top. Her hair was still damp from a shower and she looked beautiful. Damon couldn't help stare. When Elena looked up to see who was at the door she stopped and glared.

"What are you doing here?" Elena hissed.

"What no welcome hug?" Damon asked.

"No, and I thought I made myself very clear when I said I didn't want to go out with you." Elena said crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon sighed. "Come on just give me a chance. Please?"

Elena looked at Damon's bright blue eyes and she felt herself crumble. What can it hurt? Elena thought to herself. She sighed and looked at Damon right in the eye.

"Okay, fine but I'll need ten minutes to get ready." Elena said.

Damon broke into a thousand watt genuine smile. The first he realized in a long time.

"Sure take as long as you need." Damon said.

After about ten minutes Damon heard someone coming down the steps and looked up and his heart stopped. She was wearing a tight red shirt with a black jacket and tight skinny jeans with converse on. She curled her hair and now it fell elegantly past her shoulders. She didn't wear much make up but she didn't really need it in Damon's opinion.

"Okay I'm ready. Where are you taking me again?" Elena asked.

"It's a surprise." Damon said with a smirk.

Elena huffed but joined Damon by the door.

"I'm going out Jenna!" Elena called.

"Okay but I want you home by eleven!" Jenna's called back.

With that Damon and Elena were heading out the door and toward his car.

"Damon. I'm not even kidding where are we going?" Elena asked once again.

Damon sighed, "I'm pulling up right now."

They pulled up to a bar with bright neon lights Bree's Bar. It looked like a broken down shake with loose boards and chipped paint but judging by the amount of cars in the parking lot Elena could tell it was a popular place. Elena was surprised. She had never seen this place much less heard of it but it was almost right behind her house. It literally took only five minutes.

"Ladies first." Damon said opening up the door for Elena, causing the latter to roll her eyes.

Inside was a mad house. As soon as she stepped inside Elena smelt the alcohol. The air was filled with smoke and the music was blasting making Elena's teeth vibrate. Elena looked at Damon to see him shouting something to her but with all the noise she couldn't understand.

"What!" She shouted back.

Damon looked confused clearly having the same problem as Elena. Suddenly Damon took out his phone typed something really quick and put it back in his pocket looking at Elena expectantly. Suddenly Elena felt her phone vibrate and looked at the message.

**Want to find a table?**

**-D**

Elena typed a quick response back.

**Sure.**

Damon smirked and swung his arm around Elena's shoulders and they walked to a table. The two sat in an awkward silence. None of them knew what to say or what to do.

They were saved when a middle aged waitress with messy blonde hair came up and asked to order.

Elena didn't know what to get so she looked at Damon as if to tell him to order for her. Luckily he got the message because he nodded and turned to the waitress, who was sitting their impatiently chewing her gum obnoxiously.

"We'll have to hamburgers with French fries and a glass of wine, thanks." Damon said giving the waitress a smile.

"Whatever." The waitress said before walking away.

Elena looked at Damon's face and laughed. He looked the same way he did when she slapped him the first time they met surprised and taken aback.

"Not used to being rejected?" Elena guessed.

"Not usually no," Damon said. "But it seems to be happening a lot more as of late."

"Awe poor Damon." Elena teased.

The two continued to banter and actually getting along. It only took fifteen minutes before the waitress came back with their food.

"Here's you're hamburgers and wine anything else?" She asked.

"No that's fine, thanks" Damon said.

Elena looked at her hamburger and frowned. She opened up the hamburger and took out the pickles and set them on the plate before reassembling her hamburger.

"You don't like pickles? What is wrong with you?" Damon asked and reached over the table and snatched the pickles off her plate and began to eat them.

"What I just don't like them." Elena asked innocently.

Damon just shook his head.

"I think you just don't want anything sour in your life." Damon said.

"If that were true I wouldn't be here with you." Elena teased.

"Ouch." Damon said putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh suck it up." Elena rolled her eyes but was smiling as she said it.

After finishing their meal Damon and Elena hung out at the bar and bought a couple of drinks. The two seemed to be getting along a lot better than either of them expected. That was until a group of girls started wedging their way between Damon and Elena. Within only ten minutes of buying drinks Damon had girls practically drooling over him. The worst part was he seemed to be having the time of his life. Elena thought Damon might be different tonight. She didn't know what made her believe this but something told her she should give him a chance. With Elena's time running out she did not want to waste it watching Damon, of all people, get hit on. Collecting her things started to leave.

"Hey! Hey wait!" An all too familiar velvet voice called after her.

Elena kept walking ignoring him.

Suddenly Elena felt a hand on her shoulder and Damon spun her around to face him.

"Where're you going?" Damon asked.

"I don't want to spend my night watching you flirt with a bunch of girls. I have other ways I would like to spend my night." Elena said trying to walk away but found Damon in her path. Sighing Elena crossed her arms and glared at Damon.

"Why you jealous?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows and smirked.

Elena once again tried to step around Damon but only found him blocking her way yet again.

"Okay, okay sorry. How about I make it up to you? We can go somewhere else and I'll let you pick." Damon offered almost begged.

Elena thought about it and sighed nodding her head. Damon smiled a real smile that reached his eyes and Elena's breath was knocked out of her. He looked so different when he wasn't smirking. He looked beautiful. Almost like someone sent an angel to look after her. The smirk on Damon's face made her realize she was staring and blushed.

"So where are you taking us?" Damon asked.

"It's a surprise." Elena teased.

Damon groaned, "Don't pull that with me."

"Why not you did." Elena retorted.

"Well yeah, but I'm Damon." Damon said as if that explained everything.

Rolling her eyes Elena began walking.

"Wait what about the car?" Damon asked.

"It's a short walk we don't need it. We can always walk back afterward." Elena said.

This surprised Damon. Most girls wouldn't want to get their clothes dirty or ruin their hair but Elena seemed to care less. Another thing he would add the list of things he knew about her. So far he had she didn't like pickles, she had a brother, she didn't care about looks, not afraid to stick up for what she believed, stubborn, and she was one of the only women Damon ever met that was not affected by his looks.

The walk was indeed only a few minutes and they mostly spent it in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence more like one of those times that you were just enjoying someone's company. Elena's surprise location turned out to be a park. Not a theme park or sports park, no, it was the type of park kids went to with swings and a slide. This park seemed a little old and battered but definitely well used. Damon could tell it was a popular hangout for the little kids.

Damon turned to Elena and raised an eyebrow but she just shrugged and ran over to the swings. Elena sat down and started pumping her legs. Damon watched as he made his way over to her. She looked so innocent and peaceful swinging. The park made her look more young and alive. If Damon had not seen Elena run to the swings himself he would have never thought they were the same person.

Leaning against the swing poles and arms crossed Damon watched Elena swing back and forth.

"Out of all the places you could have picked from, you picked the park. Why?" Damon asked even though he already knew the answer. He wanted to hear what she would say.

Elena didn't have to think very long before answering, "I've always loved the park. My parents used to always bring me here. They would have to drag me out just so I can eat dinner. I don't know what it is about this place but it makes me forget about my worries and brings out the kid in me. When my parents died I haven't been able to find the courage to come back here, but with everything going on I've wanted to come for a while. I just needed someone to go with."

Damon nodded to show he understood. And to his surprise he did. If someone had told him this a few months ago he would have brushed off, but now Damon had seen what just being in a park did to Elena and didn't doubt a word.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Damon said quietly sitting next to Elena on the swings.

Elena shrugged, "It's been a while but they never fully leave, you know?"

Once again Damon nodded. They sat in silence just swaying on the swings when suddenly Damon turned to Elena and tagged her.

"Tag you're it!" Damon said before running toward the jungle gym.

Elena laughed, "Oh no you don't."

Even with his head start Elena was slowly gaining on Damon. Just as Damon made it to the top and was at the edge of the slide he felt slim arms wrap around him.

"Gottcha!" Elena laughed which turned to a shriek.

With Elena's additional weight Damon lost his balance and they both went sliding down the slide laughing the whole way down. At the bottom neither of them moved but looked at the sky full of stars. Elena found herself leaning into Damon's warm body and felt Damon's arm wrapped around her give her a squeeze.

"My mom took me to the park when I was little too." Damon admitted.

Elena turned her head to find Damon looking at the sky. Not knowing what to say Elena kept looking and slowly Damon turned to look at her. It was almost like she was caught in a spell and couldn't look away. It seemed like hours before Damon looked away and got up, holding out his had to Elena.

"We should probably head home. I don't want Jenna chewing my head after the first date." Damon smirked.

Elena chuckled and they walked back to the car hand in hand.

* * *

When they arrived at Elena's house Damon walked Elena to the porch.

"So not too bad for a first date, huh?" Damon asked

"Definitely not the worst I've been on, but not quite the best though either." Elena said.

"Well I'll just have to try harder next time." Damon said.

"Who said there is a next time?" Elena teased.

Damon laughed, "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Elena said sounding surprised.

"I guess I'll see you later." Damon said awkwardly and turned to walk down the steps.

"Damon!" Elena called and right as Damon turned he felt pressure on his lips. Damon didn't respond at first due to shock but quickly got over it and deepened the kiss. It was…magical. Damon had kissed many girls in the past but this kiss, this one kiss, was pure bliss. Then just as fast as it came, the kiss stopped. It ended too soon. Damon stared at the now flushed Elena.

"Good night Damon." Elena said before turning around and walking through the door.

Damon went home in a daze. He wasn't sure what was happening around him but one thing he knew of for sure was that he couldn't stop smiling. No matter how much he tried Damon found the corner of his lips lifting up against his will. The strange thing was he didn't mind.

Getting out of the car Damon walked inside the Boarding House and froze. Standing in front of him was a man with brown hair and green eyes that he had come to know very well.

"Hello, Damon." The stranger said in a silky voice.

"Hello Brother."

**Dun dun dun! Well this is my first cliff hanger what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update I promise it won't take as long to update the next chapter. Please review don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

**Soccergirl97**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I promised more updates but I guess Christmas means me reading books I got from Santa instead of spending my time writing. I apologize for not updating in a while but I finally finished a chapter! So that's a plus! Anyway I'm keeping you from the story… **

Last time:

_Damon went home in a daze. He wasn't sure what was happening around him but one thing he knew of for sure was that he couldn't stop smiling. No matter how much he tried Damon found the corner of his lips lifting up against his will. The strange thing was he didn't mind._

_Getting out of the car Damon walked inside the Boarding House and froze. Standing in front of him was a man with brown hair and green eyes that he had come to know very well._

"_Hello, Damon." The stranger said in a silky voice._

"_Hello Brother."_

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning feeling oddly happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. The events of last night kept replaying over and over in her mind. Never in a million years did she think about going on a date with Damon Salvatore. It surprised Elena more that she had a good time. Not even her past boyfriends were able to pull of what Damon did.

Seeming to take advantage of Elena's good mood, Caroline convinces Elena to go shopping with her.

"I still don't know about this Care," Elena said for the hundredth time.

It's just one shopping trip, Elena, it's not going to kill you," Caroline said back. "And besides when was the last time you and I went shopping? Exactly! Too long. Now get your butt in the car so we can get shopping."

Elena sighed and knew she had lost this battle. Both Elena and Caroline knew the only reason Elena was going anywhere with Caroline in a store was because of the incredible mood she was in. Emphasis on the _was_. Being dragged almost against your will tends to put a damper on a person's day.

It started around breakfast. The day started off as usual with Elena refusing to eat actual breakfast and being satisfied with her cup of coffee when Caroline called on her cell.

"Hello?" Elena had answered and quickly pulled away from the phone. On the other end of the line Caroline was screaming on top of her lungs. That girl can scream.

"Caroline! What's the matter?" Elena shouted into her cell phone trying to be heard over the screams.

"I got invited to a mascaraed ball!" Caroline squealed back.

"Huh?" was Elena's intelligent response.

Caroline sighed as if Elena was ruining the effect, "Mascaraed ball. You know where people dress up in elegant gowns with masks and with prince charming…"

"Wow that's awesome Care! Who invited you?" Elena asked.

"Klaus! He's having it at his house. Apparently it's huge! But that's not the best part! I get a plus one!" Caroline squealed the last part.

Elena mentally groaned. She really didn't want to go to a ball where she knew no one and would spend the whole night watching Caroline and Klaus make out. That did not sound fun but she also wanted to be supportive and was touched Caroline would pick her to be her plus one.

"Wow thanks Care! But I don't have a dress…"Elena said as the thought came to her.

"Elena, do you really think I would bring you to a party without a jaw dropping dress? What kind of friend do you think I am?" Caroline said with mock hurt.

Elena laughed, "Okay so what were you planning amazing friend?"

"Shopping!" Was Caroline's reply.

And now they were in Caroline's car driving to a store an hour away because Caroline insisted there were no decent stores in Mystic falls. The whole way they blasted the radio in the car and sang along to all the songs they knew and having a good time. Any doubt Elena had before was long gone and the only current worry occupying Elena's thoughts was the thought of not having a date. When Elena voiced her concerns to Caroline she just scoffed.

"Honestly Elena, it's like you don't know me at all." Caroline said.

This made Elena pause, "You didn't pick a random guy on your contact list did you Care cause if you did…"

"What! No no no I'm your date." Caroline laughed.

"I thought you were going with Klaus." Elena said.

"My friend needs a date and anyway I'll spend enough time with him at the ball. He can wait til then." Caroline said happily.

Elena sighed relieved, "Thanks, Care you're the best."

"I know." Caroline said smiling and they both laughed pulling into the parking lot of the 'best store ever'.

"Come on!" Caroline complained to Elena.

"Care the store has only been open for a few hours I don't think we're missing much." Elena laughed.

"But it could take ages to find the perfect dress." Caroline urged pulling Elena to go faster.

"Well we only have til six. Jenna is making dinner and she wants all of us at the table and on time." Elena said.

Caroline gasped and practically dragged a laughing Elena as fast as she could into the store nearly getting hit by a few cars.

"How about this one?" Caroline asked holding up another dress from the clothes rack. They have been shopping for three hours nonstop. Not even for a lunch break much to Elena's dismay. It seemed that Caroline was determined to find the perfect dress before Elena had to leave for dinner.

"No." Elena said barley glancing at it and continued her search further down the row.

"Why?" Caroline frowned looking over the dress trying to find any flaws she might have missed.

"It has way too much puff." Elena said.

"Too much…poof. What's wrong with poof?" Caroline asked innocently.

Elena looked at Caroline not even voicing a response.

Caroline huffed, "Fine but you have to say yes to one of these because I am not letting you leave until you do."

Elena laughed, "Oh I don't know I think I have a dress or two in my closet that I've only warn once."

"Lena! Don't even joke about that. There is no way I'm letting you wear just a random dress from in your closet. Anyway it would only take longer to find a matching mask and the ball is this weekend." Caroline lectured Elena only to find her friend not even looking at her.

"Elena! Lena, are you even listening?" Caroline asked.

"I found it." Elena whispered.

"What?" Caroline not being able to hear what she said.

"I found it." Elena repeated.

"Found what?" Caroline asked walking over to where Elena was and gasped.

In Elena's hands was an elegant, blue dress. At the bottom it gradually got darker until it was the shade of deep blue and had sparkles on the bottom. Not the average sparkles you find on a shirt that always seems to go everywhere except on your shirt. These sparkles seemed to be sown into the dress and looked like stars. It had that typical ball gown poof at the bottom so it didn't hug to Elena but that was alright. In the middle was a piece of ribbon that made a 'V' shaped right in between her pelvic bones fitting perfectly with Elena's hip. The upper part of the dress wasn't any less beautiful. It was the same shade blue as most of the dress. There wasn't any special design or unnecessary materials. It was simple but that's what made it perfect. It had small swirls making up the front half and the sleeves went down to her elbows making another 'V' fitting perfectly so it wouldn't get wrinkled when she bent her arms. The mask that came with it was a deep shade blue just like the bottom and even had the sparkles. It fit perfectly across her features and covered her forehead but stopped right above her cheek bones. Along the outside were the same beautiful swirls as the top of the dress only in black making it so you could make it out but it wasn't too obnoxious.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other and smiled. This dress was better than Elena had hoped for and now that she found it she couldn't wait to go to the ball and show it off.

* * *

Damon was in usual spot at the bar drinking away his problems. Stefan. Just thinking about his brother made Damon angry. As soon as Damon gets home from his date with Elena, which happened to be the best date he had ever been on, Stefan was there to suck the joy right out of him. To make a very long story short Stefan and Damon used to be really close then Stefan decided one day that making daddy happy was a lot better than sticking up for his brother. Stefan began to not hang out with Damon as much and when he did he always looked over his shoulder to make sure their father wasn't looking. In Damon's eyes it was an awful betrayal and made Damon realize not even his own brother thought Damon was some horrible person and a bad influence. It stung. And unfortunately like Damon Stefan inherited part of the company, too…just not as much as Damon.

"Oh, come on. What now!" A voice called from across the room.

Damon didn't even have to turn around to know Klaus was talking to him and was making his way to Damon.

"I get you a date with your dream girl and you're still all gloomy. Did the date not turn out good?...No she didn't ditch you did she?" Klaus asked.

"What? No." Damon said appalled. Klaus should give him some credit.

"Then what is it that is making it look like someone killed you're puppy." Klaus asked.

"Stefan." Damon said.

"Oh." Klaus said now understanding. While Stefan wasn't as close to Klaus as Damon they all hung out while their parents were working causing trouble. And just like Damon, Stefan began ignoring Klaus and would be found in the office by their dad's side or ratting Klaus and Damon out on a prank they were going to do. Klaus felt the sting as well but obviously not as much as Damon. Which is why Klaus eventually forgave Stefan but never became friends with him for Damon's sake.

"Yep turns out he's part of the plan with the new building they're gonna on building closer to home. So, he asked to live in the boarding house until he got a real house and as much as I hate him he's my brother. I can't just throw him in the street so I told him he can but as soon as he found a better home he's out." Damon said.

Klaus nodded his head seeming to go over what Damon had just said.

"Well, that's a bunch of rotten luck, mate." Klaus summed up.

Damon snorted, in his mind that was the understatement of the century.

"So, do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?" Klaus asked.

"The bad news." Damon said.

"Sorry I was just asking that because that's what people do. It will be better if I told you the good news first." Klaus said.

Damon sighed not really in the mood to be playing these kinds of games, "Ok, what is the good news."

"My family and I are throwing together a ball." Klaus said dramatically looking at Damon expectantly.

"Ok, and the good news?" Damon asked.

Klaus sighed, "I invited Caroline and told her she could have a plus one."

"Well that's great you have a date what does that have anything to do with me?" Damon asked.

Klaus groaned, "You're ruining the moment mate. She's not going with me as the date and the last time I checked she didn't have a boyfriend which means…"

"She'll bring a friend…and Elena just so happens to be a friend." Damon said smiling.

"Wow you're brilliance is astounding, mate, it really is." Klaus said scowling at Damon causing the latter to just roll his eyes. Then suddenly Damon shot up in his seat and jumped to the ground.

"Oh, man Elena's going…I don't have a mask or suit!" Damon practically yelled.

"Who said you're invited?" Klaus asked. "You need an invitation."

"Klaus I swear…" Damon said glaring at Klaus.

Klaus chuckled and held up two invitations," I'll give it to you but I need to tell you the bad news first before you go rushing out the door getting a pretty for your lady."

"Okay what's the bad news?" Damon asked nervously.

"You have to bring your brother. That's what the second invitation is for," Klaus winced. "I have to invite him since he's part of the company and the main reason behind the ball is to greet the new employees to all things business."

Damon visibly blanched. His brother…of course.

"At least you just have to show up together. You don't even have to leave in the same car or see him for the rest of the night." Klaus rushed trying to reassure his friend giving him the two sheets of paper.

"Do I have to go?" Damon asked hoarsely.

"Unfortunately, you're the head of the company mate. You can't exactly not go, unless you're on deaths bed, but come on not all of this is bad. Elena will be there." Klaus said brightly.

"How bad would I have to be injured to be considered on deaths bed?" Damon asked.

"You can't be serious. You're letting Stefan control your life and miss a moment to be all prince charming with the love of your life." Klaus said.

"She's not the love of my life." Damon said not even trying to deny that Stefan was controlling what Damon did. He already knew that to be true.

"Of course not, you're just completely whipped," Klaus said happily. "My bad."

"I am not." Damon said laughing.

"You want me to get you a rose Elena? How many? Do you have a specific color? I worship the ground you walk!" Klaus exclaimed dramatically.

"Shut up! You're not much better. Do you need a pumpkin carriage to the ball? What about a castle?" Damon teased. Klaus just shrugged.

"I am man enough to admit that that statement is not far from the truth." Klaus said.

Damon laughed, "You're not serious!"

"Oh come off it! Weren't you about to rush to get something nice to impress _your_ girl?" Klaus shot back.

Damon stared at Klaus with his mouth open then ran out of the Grill. Klaus burst out laughing finishing up the rest of Damon's drink.

"Hello? Sir. Are you going to pay for the drinks?" The blonde bartender came up to Klaus asked.

Klaus stared at him and groaned pulling out his wallet and paying for Damon's drinks.

"He so owes me fifty bucks," Klaus muttered under his breath.

* * *

"A ball? Really?" Rick asked.

"I know I know a little cliché but at least we didn't meet there. That would be like a real life Romeo and Juliet. Klaus would never let me live that down." Damon laughed.

"From what you told me I have no doubt." Rick said. "So what happened next?"

"Well my friend did have a ball, I was invited, Elena was invited so I think I went to a ball." Damon said.

Rick blushed, "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

Damon laughed and clapped Rick on the shoulder.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the story by hitting the review button bellow you can't miss it. It literally says review. Anyway I hope you like it and it wasn't disappointing. I think you can guess what the next chapter is going to be about!**

**And because I'm feeling generous (something to do with Christmas) I'll some questions you guys might have it could be about anything and I'll put it at the end of the next post!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I had to study for finals, soccer, boxing, and writers block. All of which result in me not updating. I know I'm just making excuses but that's all I got ;). Anyway I finished another chapter I hope you like it and please please please review!**

"_A ball? Really?" Rick asked. _

"_I know I know a little cliché but at least we didn't meet there. That would be like a real life Romeo and Juliet. Klaus would never let me live that down." Damon laughed._

"_From what you told me I have no doubt." Rick said. "So what happened next?"_

"_Well my friend did have a ball, I was invited, Elena was invited so I think I went to a ball." Damon said._

_Rick blushed, "Yeah I guess that makes sense."_

_Damon laughed and clapped Rick on the shoulder._

* * *

Damon sat in front of the mirror with what must have been the hundredth suit he tried on. Every single one seemed to have one flaw that made it not good enough. He already had his mask a midnight black mask that covered half his face from the tip of his nose up. It was getting more and more ridiculous the more suits Damon tried on. Never in all his life, had Damon ever put so much effort in his attire and looks. Usually just his normal clothes and natural looks were enough to cut it but for some reason he was fussing over how he looked tonight. Damon tried to convince himself it had nothing to do with a certain female with brown hair and doe eyes but it made no difference.

Damon smirked. This girl was making him feel like that awkward teenage boy all over again. It was crazy but Damon didn't care. If anything it made him feel more alive. Damon had always heard of soul mates and one's true love but it had been myth to Damon…that is until now.

"Are you going to wear any of those or are you going to the ball with your own twist?" Stefan asked walking in the room already dressed and hair gelled. He was wearing an expensive tux with blue vest underneath that made his eyes stand out. Much like Damon, Stefan's eyes were one of his best features. In his hand Stefan held his golden mask. It was similar to Damon's much to his displeasure.

"As much as I'd like to, I think I should give the men of Mystic Falls some chance at keeping their woman." Damon said looking through his closet of all his suits trying to find the right one.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Not everyone is enchanted by your charm Damon. One day you'll find someone who's not like the others and isn't afraid to knock you around a bit. You need it." Stefan said looking at his sleeve as he straightened his cuff. Looking up Stefan raised an eyebrow. Damon had yet to say anything. Stefan expected Damon to deny the thought of anyone resisting him or scoff at the idea of a woman not falling for his charm instead Damon stood silent and looked at the current suit in his hand with new interest.

Damon jumped when Stefan broke the silence with a laugh.

"I cannot believe it. Someone actually turned you down! I have to meet her." Stefan said with a smile on his face.

Damon glared at Stefan. There was no way he was going to let his goody-goody of a brother meet Elena. For all Damon knew Elena might like Stefan better just like their father had. At the same time there was no way Damon was going to let Stefan know how threatened he felt by him and decided to play it cool.

"Well you might get your wish. She's coming to the ball tonight. Her friend is Klaus's new obsession." Damon said making an effort to keep his light tone careful not to give away anything he was feeling.

"It's settled then." Stefan said walking toward the door.

Damon heard his footsteps make it to the door then pause. "That one is perfect it really brings out your eyes and you'll look so hansom for that girl you're trying to impress!" Stefan joked before running out the door.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled voice full of anger. He was starting to remember why he always hated his brother around. Not just for the betrayal but just for his annoying habit of getting into everyone's business. Damon got into a lot of trouble in the past because of Stefan's knack at getting in the middle of things he shouldn't.

Damon sighed and looked at the piece of clothing Stefan was talking about. It was jet black much like his mask but it had an elegance to it that separated it from the others. Damon growled Stefan was right it was the perfect one. With the suit was a blood red vest that made the black look that much darker. It was perfect. Now that he got an A+ in the looks category Damon hoped he won't mess things up in the talking part. That was going to be the real challenge.

As Damon walked down the stairs Damon heard a knock at the door and rushed to open it.

"Rose! It's so good to see you." Damon exclaimed allowing the brunette into the boarding house.

"You too. I must say you cleaned up good. I hope you didn't go through all that trouble to impress me. You know I love you Damon but not in that way." Rose joked. In the proper light Damon was able to appreciate Rose's beauty. Her hair was the same as it always was. It was straight but the ends spiked up making her look like a pixie (not that Damon would ever say that out loud. Rose would kill him). Her gown was beautiful. It was a royal purple that went all the way down to her feet and showed off the curves on her body perfectly. The top was strapless and plain but still pretty. The bottom split into an upside down V starting from her waist and spreading out until the bottom was about shoulder length apart. Underneath was a white skirt that had no design but like the rest of the dress made the dress look more beautiful instead of taking away its beauty. **A/N: If you had a hard time imagining what this dress looks like it's kind of like Ariel's dress from little mermaid after she's human. I didn't plan on it looking like her dress but I found it online and the dress is similar in the way the bottom part goes if it will help picture it. Just make the sides longer and no sleeves. ** She had white gloves that made it up to her elbow and she had one of those masks that had the handle on the side. It was similar to her dress and was a deep purple with simple designs branching out from both sides. The shape was the same as Damon's but on both of the corners three black ribbons made it down the length of her face curling slightly at the end.

"He's getting all dressed up for this one girl he met. She's the only one to turn him down." Stefan said entering the room.

Damon tensed at the sound of Stefan's voice and inhaled deeply calming himself.

"Is that right? Well good for her." Rose said smiling.

"Yes, yes you both are amused can we get on with the ball? I don't get why it's such a big deal for you two." Damon said.

"Because you're Damon Salvatore. No girl has been able to refuse you're charming smile." Rose said the last part sarcastically.

"No girl but this one." Stefan chimed in.

"You guys are worse than Klaus." Damon grumbled.

"You're just crabby because we're right," Rose said smiling and hooking arms with Damon. "Where's your date Stefan?"

"I have decided to go solo on this one." Stefan said.

"Are you still not over Katherine? That was three years ago." Rose said.

Stefan glared but didn't say anything.

"Well this was interesting but I would hate to think we got all pretty for nothing." Damon said sarcastically and they all headed out the door and toward Klaus's house.

* * *

If you have ever seen Beauty and the Beast you have an idea of what the ball room looked like. It was the biggest room Damon had seen in his life. It could fit his whole house in this single room. Of course Damon was used to the big house from all the times he had visited when he was a kid but it never ceased to amaze him. The chandelier in the center of the room was bigger than a car and lit up the whole room casting almost a golden hue on the room. There were already people here dancing while the musicians in the corner played soothing music.

"Well I'm going to see if anyone wants to dance." Stefan said leaving Rose and Damon behind.

Damon not knowing what else to do turned to Rose and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Rose said playing along with Damon's antics. The two made their way toward the middle of the room dancing. During the dance Rose noticed Damon looking around the ball room looking for something. Or someone, Rose thought to herself.

"So what does she look like?" Rose asked.

Damon jumped at being caught, "I don't know who…"

"The girl you've been looking for this whole time. What does she look like? If you're going to keep looking all night we might as well look together it will take less time." Rose said.

Damon sighed and told Rose a quick description of what Elena looked like.

Fifteen minutes of looking Rose stopped dancing.

"Is that her?" Rose asked pointing by the corner. Damon turned around and saw who Rose was talking about. There she was and she outshone everyone in this room. Damon's breath was knocked out of him. She had her hair curled and pinned to the side having it hang over one shoulder. Her dress was blue slowly getting darker as it went down until the bottom looked like stars were sown into her dress itself. Damon felt his jaw drop but didn't care if he made a fool of himself. He had never seen anything so beautiful and he's seen the Seven Wonders of the World.

"I'm guessing by your reaction she's the one?" Rose asked amused. "Huh, she's really pretty."

"No, she's beautiful." Damon corrected and looked at Rose about to make an excuse so he can make his way over to his angel.

Rose just raised her hand and shook her head, "Don't worry you go get your girl I understand."

Damon nodded looking nervous and ran his fingers through his hair before walking toward the corner.

"Oh, and Damon." Rose called. Damon turned around shifting his weight from foot to foot anxious to get to Elena. "Don't mess this up. You finally have a chance with someone you might never have another chance."

Once again Damon nodded and quickly made his way through the crowd. As he came closer Damon saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Anger and jealousy overwhelmed him and he rushed faster toward Elena.

Standing next to her was Damon's brother Stefan and they seemed to be having a fun time. Elena laughed at something Stefan said and that made Damon even more mad. Elena never laughed with him like that. Sure they started on the wrong foot but Damon thought they fixed things with the date. She kissed him for heavens sake!

"Hello brother." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Damon." Stefan answered back with a smile. "This is…"

"Elena," Damon finished for Stefan then turned toward Elena. "It's nice seeing you again."

"You too." Elena said with a smile.

"So what were you two kids talking about?" Damon asked with feign interest.

"Nothing much Stefan was just telling me a couple of jokes." Elena said eyes shining.

"Yep, my brothers the funny one." Damon said forcing a smile but inside a piece of him just died.

"So this is the mystery girl you were talking about?" Stefan asked picking this time to intervene.

"Damon told you about me?" Elena asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, and he told me how you gave my brother a piece of your mind." Stefan said.

Elena laughed, "He told you about that? I thought he would make it one of those forbidden topics not to talk about."

"I didn't tell him exactly more like he assumed and I just didn't correct him." Damon corrected Stefan.

"Ah, that makes a little bit more sense." Elena said nodding.

"Moving on! How would a beautiful like yourself feel about dancing? Don't tell me you got all dressed up for no reason." Damon asked Elena.

"Who said it was for no reason?" Elena asked.

Damon froze. Klaus told him Elena wasn't coming with a date and Damon automatically assumed that meant she wasn't expecting anyone else. Stupid!

Damon's train of thought was interrupted when Elena laughed at Damon's expression.

"I was kidding Damon. Sure, I'll dance with you." Elena said accepting Damon's stretched out hand.

"It was nice meeting you Stefan." Elena called.

"You too, Elena!" Stefan called back watching them leave.

The music started to pick up a little bit and the crowd formed a circle around the group of people. There were two lines girls on one side boys on the other. Damon and Elena stood across from each other staring at each other's eyes. Damon was instantly trapped in her gaze unable to look away. Then the two lines stepped toward each other. Putting both hands in front of each other. They were so close their hands were nearly touching and they began turning in a slow circle just like the other pairs in the line. Damon could almost feel the electricity bouncing from her hand to his. He wondered if she could feel it too. The tension between them was noticeable to anyone with eyes. After turning in a full circle they dropped their hands then raised their right hand. Again, they came closer moving in a slow circle. Damon noted how Elena moved with grace. It looked like she was floating not even touching the ground...Damon was in trouble. Someone, Damon could not remember who, used to always tell him if you play with fire you'll burn. He hoped this was not one of those situations.

After forming a complete circle they did the same as they did last time, putting their hands down only to raise their left hand. Yet another circle. Now they came face to face and for the last time came toward each other. Only this time they connected hand to hand. Hand to shoulder and hand to hip. Just like the other couples they began to dance forming a huge circle with the rest of the groups. Dancing with Elena everything went away. It was like in those cheesy movies where the actors were all alone and the rest of the crowd disappears. Its then that Damon finally realized he loved this woman he had in his arms. And all too soon the dance was over. The crowd cheered and Elena laughed.

"Elena! You two were so cute! I hate to steal her but she is my date and I believe she owes me a dance." Caroline popped up startling Damon.

"Of course." Damon smirked letting Caroline take Elena.

"Thanks for the dance Damon it was fun!" Elena called before being engulfed by the crowd.

Fun? That's it? Not amazing, life changing? It definitely was for Damon. At least she's not hitting him anymore. Damon thought to himself.

Rose popped up next to him, "That was something. I've never seen someone have so much chemistry."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"You two I swear you guys could have lit up the whole town the way you two were beaming at each other." Rose said.

"What do you mean? She doesn't like me. I-I mean she likes me but not in the way you're suggesting." Damon stammered.

"Uh-huh, that's not what I saw." Rose said.

"Whatever." Damon grumbled causing Rose to laugh.

* * *

"So prince Charming and Cinderella." Alaric asked jokingly.

"Something like that only without the pumpkin. That would be ridiculous." Damon joked back.

"So that's when you fell in love with Elena?" Alaric asked.

"No that's when I realized my soul and life no longer belonged to me. I gave it up without even realizing it." Damon corrected.

"Wow." Alaric said.

Damon nodded and launched back into the story with a ghost of a smile on his face.

**Yay I'm done! I hope you like it. I have a few questions for you guys please let me know what you think.**

**What should their next date be?**

**Should Stefan fall in love with Elena too? (I'm not sure if he should or not)**

**Should I do this chapter in Elena's point of view?**

**Are these characters at least a little similar to their real ones?**

**That's it. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I got another one done! I forgot to mention in the last chapter I changed Elena's cancer to leukemia instead of lung. Anyway, enjoy!**

"_So prince Charming and Cinderella." Alaric asked jokingly._

"_Something like that only without the pumpkin. That would be ridiculous." Damon joked back._

"_So that's when you fell in love with Elena?" Alaric asked._

"_No that's when I realized my soul and life no longer belonged to me. I gave it up without even realizing it." Damon corrected._

"_Wow." Alaric said._

_Damon nodded and launched back into the story with a ghost of a smile on his face._

* * *

"Don't do it, mate." Klaus said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Damon said.

"He's right. If you do it you'll for sure regret it." Rose said sitting next to Klaus.

"Well since when have I ever listened to you two?" Damon asked looking at the life board on the kitchen table and moved his car to the right four spaces landing on a square with words on it.

"And he did it." Klaus groaned.

"We did warn him." Rose said wisely.

Leaning over the table to get a better look at what the square said he read out loud.

_Summer school pay $5,000 per child._

"What per child! I want a redo." Damon exclaimed.

"No. We did warn you." Rose said.

"Now if you don't mind the bank is $20,000 dollars short." Stefan said holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

Damon glared at Stefan. He was still pretty angry about the ball incident but Rose gave him the guilt trip about how hard it was on her with the two of them arguing. Now he had an unusual and awkward truce with his brother. Even his betrayal from before didn't seem too bad now. Even though they were at a truce Damon couldn't help but feel jealous of his brother and how he seemed to be able to get Elena to laugh with ease. He hardly ever heard her laugh and Stefan was able to get her in near tears in a matter of minutes. It just didn't seem fair to Damon.

Looking down at his full car Damon reluctantly handed over the money he owed.

"Stupid game. Why would I want to have four kids anyway? And I don't get why they would have to go to summer school." Damon ranted.

"Maybe your kids are failing Math." Klaus suggested.

"All of them? Anyway, that would be impossible they would be my kids they have to be smart, and hansom, and athletic…" Damon said but was interrupted by Rose.

"And cocky, self-centered…" Rose added to his list.

"And a royal pain, arrogant…" Klaus joined in on the list.

"A womanizer and tactless." Stefan finished off before all of them, except Damon, broke out laughing.

"What good friends you are." Damon grumbled throwing the dice at Klaus.

Too busy laughing Klaus didn't see the dice until it hit him squarely in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Klaus shouted rubbing his now sore head.

"It's your turn." Damon said sipping more of his coke.

After rolling the dice Klaus moved his car six spots landed on a square and he leaned over reading out loud:

_Tree falls on house. Pay $15,000if not insured._

"What!" Klaus yelled.

Klaus's new misfortune caused everyone to go into another round of laughter. Through the laughter Damon heard the phone ring and stood up to answer it leaving Klaus and Rose wrestling for the money Klaus was supposed to pay. Even in a game Klaus loves his money Damon thought to himself with a smirk.

Catching the phone on its third ring Damon answered.

"Hello this is Damon." Damon answered.

"Damon?" A female voice spoke through the receiver.

Damon froze. It was Elena. What was she doing calling on the home phone? He didn't remember giving her the number. He would figure out that part later right now he had to concentrate on not saying something stupid while answering Elena.

"That is me. Now, to what do I owe this pleasure of your phone call?" Damon asked.

"Oh um, I was wondering if you, Klaus, Stefan, and Rose wanted to hang out later… you know besides dancing or at a bar." Elena asked shyly. Damon could almost feel her nervousness through the phone.

"Hang out?" Damon repeated testing it out. He couldn't remember anyone wanting to just hang out except Klaus and Rose but they practically lived at the boarding house anyway.

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine…" Elena began stammering a hundred miles an hour.

"No, no that's fine. Where do you want to meet?" Damon asked.

"Oh, um…" Elena seemed surprised by the question. He could hear Elena cover the receiver muffling the noise of Elena talking to someone in the back ground. Damon chuckled. No doubt Barbie was sitting right next to her planning the best place to hang out.

"How about the bowling alley at around 10? You know the one right outside town?" Elena asked.

Bowling? Damon smiled. He was the undefeated champ at bowling out of everyone in his little group. He could spend this time showing off in front of Elena…it was perfect.

"Yeah, bowling sounds good and I'll let Klaus and the others know. Tell your friend, Barbie, not to worry." Damon joked.

"Hey!" Damon could hear in the background. Oops. Guess he was on speaker.

"Right, well okay then." Elena said awkwardly.

Damon chuckled, "Goodbye to you too, Elena. And you're going down Blondie!" Damon shouted the last part before hanging up not giving Caroline the chance to respond.

Walking back to the kitchen Damon heard a lot of noises getting louder. Once inside he saw both Rose and Stefan trying to rip the money out of Klaus's hands.

"Give me the money!" Stefan shouted.

"No, you guys cheated! You're just jealous I'm more successful than you." Klaus shouted back.

"Then what about Damon? The game had him pay more than you and he gave it up easily." Rose questioned.

"Damon doesn't count." Klaus reasoned after a pause.

"Good to know you think so highly of me." Damon said making his presence known.

The three looked up at the same time it was almost comical. Rose and Stefan quickly got off Klaus and went back in their chairs.

"If you guess are done, Elena called and was wondering if you guess would like to go bowling with them." Damon said.

"Is Caroline going to be there?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, Barbie is going. Anyway we're meeting them later tonight. I just wanted to make sure you guys wanted to. Oh, and Stefan… she invited you, too." Damon added grumbling the last part.

"Really?" Stefan asked looking happy much to Damon's dislike.

"So…yeah. What about the game?" Damon asked looking at the now trashed game board and cards, mini pink and blue people, and cars all over the floor.

"I think the game is retired." Rose said.

Damon sighed. He needed to find new friends.

* * *

At 9:45 Damon, Rose, Stefan and Klaus all walked out of the car and toward the Bowling Alley. It wasn't a new building but it wasn't very old either. The lights above the building showed a bowling ball getting a strike over and over again. Inside the lights were off and neon paint was spattered all over the walls making them glow. Laser lights were bouncing off the walls all over and the music was blaring from the speakers.

"Hey you guys made it!" Caroline exclaimed running over by Damon and the group pulling Elena along with her.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus said smiling.

"Hello Klaus." Caroline said smiling back flipping her hair back.

"Are you guys ready to bowl? The faster we get started the faster I can win." Damon said.

"Cocky much?" Elena scoffed.

"Depends on the mood." Damon said.

"Besides you won't win." Caroline said.

Everyone except Elena raised their eyebrows at Caroline.

"There is a reason she wanted to go bowling. It definitely wasn't my idea I'm awful at it." Elena explained.

"Well this should be interesting." Damon said rubbing his hands together.

Walking to the front desk and rented their bowling shoes. To make things interesting no one got bumpers much to Elena's dismay and headed to the open lane. While Klaus was putting in everyone's names Damon sat on the couch next to Elena.

"Don't worry if you need any pointers I can help you." Damon said.

"Thanks." Elena said smiling.

Damon winked and got up to get his bowling ball. Looking up everyone laughed at the names on the screen.

1. Best person here (Klaus)

2. Daisy (Rose)

3. Edward Cullen (Stefan)

4. Golden Goddess (Caroline)

5. Vamps (Damon)

6. Sugar (Elena)

"Do you mind telling us who's who?" Stefan asked.

"Well I think it's obvious who the best person here is," Klaus said gesturing to himself. "Daisy is Rose because…well they're both flowers, Edward Cullen is Stefan because he's always brooding (**A/N: Sorry if you like Edward.)** Golden Goddess is Caroline because she really is a goddess."

Everyone rolled their eyes except Caroline who was blushing.

"Vamps is Damon," Klaus continued. "Because he has this whole I want to suck your blood vibe. And finally Elena is sugar because she is sweet."

Elena blushed at this and Damon couldn't help but think she looked cute when she blushed. Going along with it everyone sat down except for Klaus who was up first. Grabbing his bowling ball Klaus threw his ball down the lane knocking over four pins. Everyone cheered and laughed as Klaus posed. After his second go he finished with eight points.

Next up Rose bowled twice and got nine pins in total earning herself nine pints. She stuck out her tongue at Klaus and made her way back to the couch between Stefan and Elena. Then Stefan went and bowled a seven (Damon couldn't help but laugh at that but stopped after Rose elbowed him in the ribs). Next was Caroline who much to everyone's surprise (except Elena) got a strike earning a huge cheer from everyone after getting over their shock. Damon smirked. So the Blonde had skill. He would have never guessed. It didn't matter though he would still beat her. Standing up he grabbed his bowling ball and with grace threw the ball down the lane earning himself a strike. Everyone clapped again. When he looked over at Caroline she had her eyes narrowed and he knew she was accepting the challenge.

Up next Elena walked up to get her bowling ball. She looked nervous like she didn't know what she was doing. Damon was about to go up there and help her when she started moving forward and threw the ball into the air. Everyone stared watching the ball as it bounced into the gutter and back out hitting seven of the pins. No one moved for a little bit.

"How did you manage to do that?" Stefan asked mouth open.

Elena blushed and hurried to sit back down. Damon got up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, no no no. You still have one more go." Damon said steering her back around and giving her a slight push.

"Oh, right." Elena said.

Elena bowled again and got one more pin tying with Stefan with eight pins.

This continued until an hour later they were on frame 10. Klaus had 110, Rose had 120, Stefan had 106, Caroline had 143, Damon had 140, and Elena had 93. It was Caroline's turn and she turned smirking at Damon before bowling getting 9 more points. Next was Damon who went up to bowl. Positioning himself just right he bowled and got a spare. Still behind Damon went again. He needed at least 3 pins in order to pass her up. This was going to be easy as long as he didn't get a gutter. Positioning himself like he did before Damon was about to go when Elena called out his name. He turned around and found his lips on hers. Everything else disappeared and all he can think about was Elena's lips on his. Pulling away Elena smiled at him and sat back down. Damon didn't know what he did to deserve that but accepted it happily. Trying to get his mind to focus again he looked at the pin and let the ball roll of his fingers. The ball slid across the lane but curved at the last minute and only hit one pin. Damon just stared open mouthed. He hadn't gotten anything less than 7 the whole game. Damon was trying to figure out what could have possibly happened when it hit him. Elena.

Damon turned around to see Elena, Caroline, and Rose laughing. Caroline was able to stop laughing enough to smirk at Damon and wink before the memory of what just happened reentered her mind and sent her into hysterics again. He could not believe Elena, his Elena, would go against him. He wasn't really mad. More like amused than anything and he wouldn't mind it happening again if it meant he could see Elena laugh more. After getting over his shock Damon started laughing along with the other boys.

"Elena it's still your turn." Rose said.

Elena was still chuckling when she threw her ball down the lane and knocked over 8 pins. On her second try she got the remaining pins and was able to bowl again getting a 5. Before they could start another game their screen turned off with a message that their time at the bowling alley was up.

Smiling and joking the six of them walked back to their cars. Rose and Stefan were walking side by side talking as they walked ahead while Klaus, Caroline, Damon, and Elena stayed behind.

"I had fun." Elena said to no one in particular.

"Me too. Not to mention I beat all of you." Caroline boasted.

"Oh, come on. You know you only won because you cheated." Damon said.

"I was using my resources. Besides it's not my fault you couldn't hit the pins." Caroline smirked.

"You used Elena against me." Damon said.

"Yes, but it was your fault you missed, mate. If she decided to hug you right before you let go I understand but you were perfectly capable of knocking down those pins. Nothing was stopping you." Klaus pointed out wrapping his arm around Caroline.

Damon was about to protest when Elena giggled and his argument was stopped short and instead he just looked down at her and smiled. How had he gotten so lucky as to meet someone so beautiful?

Too wrapped up in Elena, Damon didn't realize Klaus and Caroline were getting in his car leaving only Damon and Elena. Smooth guys Damon thought.

Walking side by side in silence they finally made their way to Elena's car.

"You so cheated." Damon said.

"I know but it was funny." Elena said smiling.

"You're lucky I'm forgiving." Damon said.

"Since when are you forgiving?" Elena asked.

"I have my moments." Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat while Damon took over the wheel. They filled the silence with small talk and banter the whole way to Damon's house.

"Thanks for the invite everyone had a good time." Damon thanked.

"You're welcome. I needed to get out of the house. I haven't left in forever. Finally my brother and Caroline took it into their own hands." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm glad they did." Damon smirked and looked into Elena's doe eyes. They, like the rest of her, were so beautiful.

"Uhm, well I'll see you around." Damon said although it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Elena said heading toward her car.

"Oh and Elena." Damon called.

Elena turned around, but before she could do anything she was enveloped in Damon's lips much like she had done to him earlier. Elena couldn't think of anything but Damon and just as soon as it started it was done. Elena stood frozen even after Damon pulled away. He wondered if he accidently broke her. He only thought it fair since she did the same to him not once but twice.

"That's payback." Damon whispered before stepping back leaving Elena staring after him as he closed the door, but not before looking back at her and smiling.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I'm sorry for not updating sooner please don't hate me! I would also like to say thank you to those who answered the questions after the last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I finished another chapter I hope you like it!**

Last time:

"_Oh and Elena," Damon called._

_Elena turned around, but before she could do anything she was enveloped in Damon's lips much like she had done to him earlier. Elena couldn't think of anything but Damon and just as soon as it started it was done. Elena stood frozen even after Damon pulled away. He wondered if he accidently broke her. He only thought it fair since she did the same to him not once but twice._

"_That's payback." Damon whispered before stepping back leaving Elena staring after him as he closed the door, but not before looking back at her and smiling._

* * *

Only two hours passed since Alaric bumped into Damon and the park if anything only got more crowded. Whatever he had originally expected to get out of his interview with the millionaire, this was not it. Not even close.

Damon was definitely a different man from who he was only a few months ago. All the people who have interviewed Damon in the past have told stories that ranged from faces in the punch bowl to having blue hair. No one was brave enough to ask how the last one happened.

Everyone in the office would love to be in Alaric's shoes right now. To be able to have a civil conversation with _the_ Damon Salvatore and have him willingly tell about his life. Yes, all of this was true, but if he was being honest with himself Alaric could care less about the interview. He was too engulfed in the story. Alaric wished he could meet Elena Gilbert. The woman, who slapped Damon Salvatore, stole his heart and changed him for the better. The miracle worker.

Sitting on the bench, Damon and Alaric sat in silence looking at the group of kids playing tag, having a good time. Both men thinking about when life was simple. Just running around not worrying about anything or having to face the horrors that come with being an adult, but they will eventually grow up. These kids will shape the future and face what it's like growing up.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Damon asked breaking the silence.

Alaric mulled over the question before answering, "I think it's good to think about the future but enjoy the now while you're living it."

Damon nodded, "That's smart."

With that there was more silence. Alaric wondered where the story was heading and what was going to happen next.

"Elena and I officially got together that following week. Afterward we became inseparable. We would never go one place without each other or at least with some form of communication between us. Our friends weren't annoyed. If anything they were happy for us and encouraged us to keep hanging out. Apparently she had a positive influence on me and helped me make my business even more successful than it already was. Anyway, Klaus and Caroline got together a little before we did and Stefan and Rose ended up together soon after Elena and I. Everything seemed perfect." Damon said.

"So, what happened next?" Rick asked.

Damon's tone turned sad, "Well, things took a turned for the worse one day when Elena and I were hanging out…"

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and it was raining outside making it the perfect day for staying in and watching a movie. Everyone else was out of the house leaving Elena and Damon home alone. They were currently watching the movie, Gone with the Wind and lying on the couch together. Elena was lying next to Damon with her head on his chest and his arm around her. Damon was almost positive she was asleep but didn't want to wake her so he continued to watch. It was Damon's favorite movie, and later found out, Elena's as well. They spent most of the movie going back and forth quoting their favorite parts and laughing about it a few seconds later. In Damon's mind it was perfect…until the movie ended. Then he was stuck with the sleeping beauty in his arms with more entertainment.

Still not wanting to wake up Elena, Damon slowly lifted his arm from around her and tried to untangle their feet. It took him about three minutes in total to get himself all the way untangled. Letting out a sigh of relief Damon thought about how he was going to get over Elena and off the couch.

Leaning all his weight onto one side and lifted a leg over and was able to almost make it all the way around when his foot got caught and he fell off the couch with a bang. Damon froze afraid to move but slowly lifted his head and looked at the couch. Surprisingly, Elena had not woken up just stirred slightly. Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and set off toward the kitchen.

Looking into the kitchen Damon pulled out some eggs, milk, and some butter. Starting the stove Damon began cooking the eggs and some toast. Humming while he was stirring the eggs he didn't hear Elena sneak into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked with a smile.

Damon jumped making the eggs fly out of the pan and turned to face Elena.

"You are not supposed to be up yet." Damon said pointing the spatula at Elena accusingly." And you made me waste a perfectly batch of eggs."

"I was… until some lump fell off the couch." Elena smirked trying to hold in her laugh.

Damon just stared at Elena with his mouth hanging open and Elena couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. This snapped Damon out of his shock and he mock glared at Elena.

"I thought you were asleep!" Damon exclaimed.

Elena just shrugged, "I was curious what you were doing that made you fall of the couch."

"You know normal people open their eye lids when they wake up." Damon said turning back to the stove and put more eggs in starting over while throwing away the old ones.

"Well I'm not like normal people." Elena said walking over and wrapping her arms around him.

Damon smiled and looked behind him and at Elena who was smiling back at him. Kissing her lightly on the lips he turned his attention back to the eggs.

"So, after our dinner, breakfast what would you like to do?" Damon asked.

"That's what this is! I thought you were just confused and thought it was morning." Elena teased.

"Shush you or I'll burn this batch and I don't think we have enough eggs for another so unless you can think of something else I need to be in full concentration." Damon said.

"Fine but if you burn this batch you have no more excuses." Elena said jumping up on the counter. Suddenly Elena made a face and held her head. This caught Damon's attention and wondered if he should say anything about it, but before he could Elena's normal smiling face was back making Damon wonder if he imagined the whole thing.

"Watch your eggs!" Elena shouted.

Damon looked down startled to find his eggs burning.

"Shoot!" Damon muttered quickly bringing the pan into the sink and turning on the sink. Sighing Damon looked at Elena.

"This is all your fault." Damon accused.

"How is this my fault? I kept you from burning down the kitchen." Elena shot back.

"Because you're distracting me. Usually I can make a mean lasagna without trying. I'm pretty sure I can make a simple batch of eggs." Damon said.

"They why don't you make lasagna?" Elena asked.

"We don't have the ingredients…toast?" Damon asked holding out a piece of toast to her.

Elena laughed, "At least you didn't burn everything."

"Ha ha very funny. Well since you made me burn almost the last edible thing in this kitchen and I really don't want to go outside and get wet this leaves us with only one option." Damon said making his way to the phone.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"Take out! So, what would you like Chinese food, pizza, huh, they even have lasagna. It's probably not better than mine, though." Damon said looking through pamphlets trying to find a good place to order.

"You know I'm actually not that hungry." Elena said.

Damon paused and looked at Elena curiously," You're not hungry? But you haven't eaten anything all day!"

Elena shrugged jumping down from the counter. Like before when she was jumping up the counter, she held her head with a look of pain on her face. This time Damon knew he wasn't imagining it.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked?

"I'm fine I just have a headache…and a pain in my stomach. It's probably just the flu." Elena insisted.

"Well is there anything I can do?" Damon asked pamphlets forgotten and made his ways over to Elena and wrapped her into a hug. Elena rested her head on Damon felling tired even after sleeping most of the day. Maybe she slept too much. That can cause people to be tired, too. It doesn't mean anything Elena tried to convince herself.

Holding her Damon could feel the heat coming off her. It was like that every time they touched. Warmth would just radiate throughout his whole body. Except this was different. It was too hot. Damon looked down at Elena with his face scrunched the way it was when he was worried.

"Are you sure you're alright? You feel warm?" Damon asked lifting his hand and feeling her forehead only confirming his fears. She had a fever. A high one, too. How had he not noticed before? What kind of boyfriend doesn't know his own girlfriend is sick! Never mind that now, Damon could blame himself later, right now his main focus was Elena and getting her better.

"Come on we have to go to the hospital." Damon said urgently before running into the other room and grabbing their coats and rushing back.

Looking at Elena Damon wondered how she's still standing. She looked really tired and was sweating. She looked like death. This scared Damon more than anything in the world.

After putting on his own coat, Damon went over to Elena and helped her into her own. She was so weak she could barely lift her arms enough to fit them through the sleeves.

"Come on Elena, that's it." Damon encouraged not sure what else to do.

"Damon I feel really tired." Elena said leaning into Damon for support.

"I know sweetheart. We're going to the hospital right now you can sleep in the car." Damon said.

Deciding since Elena was too tired to walk fast and they were in a hurry, Damon picked Elena off her feet, carried her bridal style, and rushed her to the car driving away in record time.

I just hope I don't get any tickets Damon thought looking at a sleeping Elena.

* * *

It took about five minutes to get the hospital. With Damon's speedy driving he was able to make a ten minute journey cut in half. He had called the hospital ahead of time and him being rich was able to pull a few strings to have a gurney waiting for her as soon as he got there. Staying with her and holding her hand as they went through the halls Damon sent texts to the others telling them about Elena.

Finally reaching the room 312 they transferred Elena from the gurney to the bed and immediately began their evaluations. Shining a light into her eye, making sure her vitals were good, and getting some samples to make sure this wasn't just strep. A few minutes after the nurses left the main doctor walked in and hook Damon's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore. I am Dr. Meredith Fell and I am Elena's main doctor," Dr. Meredith said.

"Great so do you know what's wrong with her? How long until she's better? Is there anything I can…" Damon asked but was stopped when Dr. Meredith held up her hand for Damon to be quiet.

"I'm almost positive I know what it is, but it could also be the flu. I don't want to raise any unnecessary alarms." Dr. Meredith said.

"If you know what's wrong with her why aren't you doing something? And what else could it be if it's not the flu or something." Damon asked frantically.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say with client confidentiality. I would have to get the consent from a family member or friend that already knows about her condition before I tell you anymore." Dr. Meredith said looking at Damon with pity. Damon hated when people looked at him like that.

Just then, right on cue Caroline, Klaus, Rose, Stefan, Jeremy, and another girl Damon had never seen before walked in. All of them had worried faces on.

"Is she okay? What's wrong? We only just got your message a few minutes ago." Jeremy asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. The doctor won't tell me. Something about client confidentiality or something. Can you tell her that I can know, because this not knowing thing is really killing me." Damon asked Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded and told the doctor Damon could know before looking at Elena with the look of sorrow on his face and Caroline burst into tears. Everyone else still didn't know but were now dreading the answer.

Dr. Meredith nodded and turned to the group. "Elena has been diagnosed with leukemia about a month ago…Damon, Elena has cancer."

**Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for not updating sooner! Please review! Tell me what you think!**

**Soccergirl97**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Look I updated! I don't want to keep you too long from the story so… I hope you like it!**

"_I don't know what's wrong with her. The doctor won't tell me. Something about client confidentiality or something. Can you tell her that I can know, because this not knowing thing is really killing me." Damon asked Jeremy._

_Jeremy nodded and told the doctor Damon could know before looking at Elena with the look of sorrow on his face and Caroline burst into tears. Everyone else still didn't know but were now dreading the answer._

_Dr. Meredith nodded and turned to the group. "Elena has been diagnosed with leukemia about a month ago…Damon, Elena has cancer."_

Damon's first response was to immediately deny it. He had read somewhere that the first stage of grief was denial. Damon guessed this must be true. He could not wrap his mind around his angel being sick. Elena was perfect in every way. There was no way she could have cancer. Even if she did, wouldn't she have told him? How could no one tell him? He was her _boyfriend_. That was supposed to mean something.

After a moment Damon became angry. He was angry at Caroline, Jeremy, Klaus, Stefan, Rose, Dr. Meredith, the world… and even Elena. The last thought made Damon's insides twist with guilt and shame but he couldn't help it. He knew it wasn't Elena's fault for being sick and maybe he was just being selfish for wanting her around and to never leave him but no matter how guilty he felt he was still angry. He was angry at everyone for keeping this from him, angry at Klaus, Stefan and Rose for pushing him to go out with Elena, and angry at Dr. Meredith for giving Damon the news that broke his heart. Mostly though, he was angry at Elena for being the one that made him love and feel only to leave him.

Damon's usual mask of indifference and smugness broke showing only the shell of the man he is. The world was playing a cruel joke on him. They allowed Damon to finally have one moment of happiness, just to take it away again like a dog about to get a treat only to be scolded for begging. Only Damon was no dog and Elena was no treat. She was a person. The most wonderful person Damon had ever met and she was slowly dying right in front of his eyes.

"No," Damon's straggled voice spoke. As much as he tried he could not keep the distraught sound from his voice but at the moment he didn't care.

"Damon…" Dr. Meredith started before she was interrupted by Damon again.

"That's not possible." Damon said trying to convince himself.

"Damon, Elena has been sick for a while now. She has leukemia. We've been keeping an eye on her…" Dr. Meredith was reassuring Damon until he interrupted again.

"If you've been keeping an eye on her than why is she in this situation?" Damon asked hysterically.

"This is very common with leukemia patients. These are just some of the symptoms from the cancer she should be alright. We would want to keep her overnight for observation but after that you should be able to bring her home." Dr. Meredith assured.

"How… what… is there any way for me to help. Will she be in any pain? Is there anything specific I can do?" Damon asked.

"You just take her home and treat her like you have before you found out. I assume that's why she didn't say anything. She doesn't want anyone treating her any different. But as for anything you can do…just support her and make sure she comes in for her appointments." Dr. Meredith said.

Damon nodded and Meredith patted Damon on the shoulder before walking down the hall along with everyone else. They all murmured comforting words to Damon as they passed and soon Damon was standing alone in the hallway. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to room 312, and walked in.

Stepping into the room Damon's breath hitched. On the bed Elena was laying down on the hospital bed in the usual gown they give you. She had an IV cord attached to her hand and the monitors next to her were beeping showing her heartbeats. Elena turned her head to see who came in and smiled when she saw Damon.

"Hey," Elena said in a ruff voice.

"Hey." Damon said sighing. All his previous feelings of anger vanished. There was no way he could stay mad at Elena and the way she looked right now…so vulnerable made it almost impossible.

"I just talked to the doctor. She said you will be able to leave tomorrow. You just have to stay the night for observation." Damon said numbly.

Elena nodded not saying anything.

"So…how long have you known?" Damon asked.

"Do you remember the day I slapped you?" Elena asked.

Damon chuckled, "Yes, I believe I do."

"Well I just got the news and I was telling Caroline. That's what I was doing there." Elena said.

Damon nodded before slowly walking over to the side of Elena and sat down in the chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon whispered.

Elena sighed, "Well at first I didn't like you."

Damon smiled and nodded. He understood.

"Then when you started being nice and going out…I just didn't want to change anything." Elena explained. "Didn't want you to change how you treated me because I had cancer. That way I knew you actually cared about me and didn't just feel sorry for me."

Damon stared at Elena. He couldn't have heard that right. Did she not know how much he not just cared about her but loved her? Yes, he was in love with Elena Gilbert and here she thought he would only be with her out of pity. It made Damon's insides clench. He had never cared about a single human being more in his entire life.

"Elena," Damon said. "No matter if you were healthy or sick wouldn't matter to me…well I would care if you were sick but not because I feel bad for you. I love you Elena. I don't feel sorry that you have cancer because there's nothing me or you can do about it now and I refuse to be sad with you. All it means is that it will be my mission to make the remaining days of your life that much more special and I can't be anything but happy with you. You are the first and only girl I will ever love."

By the end of Damon's declaration of love to her Elena was in tears. What had she done to deserve a guy like Damon? He was so sweet, caring and beautiful. He could have any girl in the world and he chose her, a sick, plain, stubborn, small town girl. But he had chosen her. This realization made Elena swell with happiness. Probably the first time since her parents died and she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, too. The doctors said they didn't know how long she had to live and hearing Damon say he loved her only meant he would be that much more heartbroken when she died. The thought saddened her but knowing Damon the way she did, Elena doubted there was much she could do or say that would change his mind. He was almost as stubborn as she was.

It was only then that Damon's words truly struck her. Damon loved her. Loved. The word was beautiful and she never thought she would ever hear someone, besides her brother and friends, say that to her. It was also then that she realized she loved him, too making Elena want to beat this cancer just so she can live with him forever.

"You love me?" Elena said with a smile. It was more of a statement than a question. She already knew.

Damon laughed, "Out of my whole speech of me pouring my heart out to you that's all you caught? And now that I think about it that pretty much summed everything up nicely."

"Don't worry all I was just testing it out. It feels nice," Elena said smiling.

Damon broke into a thousand watt smile. Elena had never seen him so happy.

"Good." Damon said making his way over to the empty chair by her bed and grabbing her hand.

"Oh, and Damon…" Elena said looking into Damon's blue eyes.

"hmm." Damon mumbled kissing her hand and getting lost in Elena's doe eyes.

"I love you, too." Elena whispered.

"I cannot believe Elena had cancer." Alaric said eyes a little red but would blame it on allergies if anyone asked.

"Yeah, it crushed me at first but then I decided to just enjoy the time I had with her and making the best time of her life." Damon said.

"How did no one hear about this?" Alaric asked bewildered.

"Same way no one knew about Elena." Damon said.

This was still a puzzle for Alaric. Through Damon's story more and more pieces fit together and made sense but one thing he still had not figured out is how no one heard of Elena Gilbert. With Damon being a millionaire and very popular with reporters how had they missed her.

As if sensing Alaric's confusion Damon chuckled.

"That's right you don't know." Damon said still smiling.

"Know what?" Alaric asked.

"Everyone in the tight circle of ours decided we didn't want Elena to be a target for media and reporters. I could handle them well enough but with her already being sick and not wanting all the attention we concluded it would be best if she didn't get caught in the cross fire." Damon said. Thinking back on it Damon laughed.

"What?" Alaric asked slightly more afraid than confused. Alaric was starting to question Damon's sanity.

"It was actually Jeremy's idea. Haven't you noticed that I haven't been letting any reporters near? Each reporter that tried something bad would happen to them. Jeremy would come up with an elaborate scheme for everyone that tried. Consider yourself lucky he's not here with me." Damon smiled at Alaric.

Alaric's face was priceless. He looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth causing Damon to start laughing again.

"Why are you talking to me then?" Alaric asked finally able to form thoughts.

Damon shrugged, "You don't seem like the normal reporter type only after the story for money."

Alaric nodded. This was true. He didn't go after stories for money. Although it was his job to get the stories he only picked the ones that he thought meant something. That was the only reason he agreed to this story. Just for that the story. Now, however, after hearing this story it almost seems private. Like he would be intruding if he printed this.

"I'm not," Alaric said out loud.

Again Damon nodded looking away from Alaric and toward the park, "That's what I figured."

"So, what happened next?" Alaric asked.

Turning back to look at Alaric, Damon smiled.

**I'm done! Sorry I took so long to update and on a cliff hanger, too! I hope it was worth the wait and that you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! And just for fun…**

**Why did Damon smile at Alaric at the end?**

**What is going to happen after Elena is released from the hospital?**

**What will Alaric do with his new found knowledge of the mysterious Damon Salvatore?**

**Just getting you thinking. You can write what you think if you want or not doesn't really matter. I just saw another author do it and it really made me think about all the things that could happen. Anyway, thanks again for your support and staying with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear faithful readers,

Sorry! Don't kill me! This is an author's note! I know I hate them, too but I have to let you know. I will probably take even longer to post than usual. I made the JV soccer team at my high school and I usually don't get home until around 7 o'clock at night along with other homework I will find it really hard to find time to write so please don't get impatient with me.

Another issue is I'm facing an author's worse fear…writers block. I know what direction I want to head and I even got about halfway through my next chapter (maybe more like a third). I just don't know what they should do after Elena is released from the hospital. She can't do anything with too much physical labor…she was just in a hospital! Anyway I just wanted to explain why I will most likely not be posting as much and explain that no, I did not fall off the face of the Earth. To make things easier please send me ideas on what Elena and the group should do next I need to brainstorm. I may even use one of your ideas or part of it only with my own twist. I would appreciate it so much. I enjoy writing this story and I don't want to give it up because I'm having writers block and am unable to finish a story that I have all planned out. To me that's a waste.

Thank you so much for putting up with me and reading my story. I will try to update this weekend and if I do update expect the rest of them to be on weekends as well (that is the only free time I have). ;).

Love ya,

Soccergirl97


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone guess what! I got over my writers block and I set it up for the next few chapters! All things I said in my letter still apply, though. I will only have weekends to write now and even then I might be stuck with tons of homework. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

_Damon shrugged, "You don't seem like the normal reporter type only after the story for money."_

_Alaric nodded. This was true. He didn't go after stories for money. Although it was his job to get the stories he only picked the ones that he thought meant something. That was the only reason he agreed to this story. Just for that the story. Now, however, after hearing this story it almost seems private. Like he would be intruding if he printed this._

"_I'm not," Alaric said out loud._

_Again Damon nodded looking away from Alaric and toward the park, "That's what I figured."_

"_So, what happened next?" Alaric asked._

_Turning back to look at Alaric, Damon smiled._

Just as the doctor said Elena was released from the hospital the next day with no complications. Damon tried his best to keep things the way they were before he knew about Elena's cancer, but he couldn't help himself from looking over at her every once and a while to make sure she was okay. Damon had always looked at Elena to be a strong stubborn woman but right before they went to the hospital he saw a side to her he hoped to never see again. She looked scared; vulnerable the sight almost broke Damon's heart. He officially decided to never see that expression on her face again. Which lead Damon, and the group, to where they are now.

"Damon, where are we going?" Elena asked for what Damon thought was the hundredth time since they left the hospital.

"Elena he is never going to answer." Stefan said from the back.

"Yeah he's too stubborn." Klaus said mockingly making Damon roll his eyes.

"You will find out soon enough." Damon said.

"How will I know if I dressed right?" Caroline realized.

Damon sighed, "Are you in super high heels with super tight clothes?"

Caroline looked down, "No."

"Then you're good." Damon said.

"But _Damon!" _Caroline complained.

"Care, honey, he's obviously not going to tell us, so please stop complaining. Klaus has a headache." Klaus said.

"And Klaus is talking about himself in third person." Damon joked.

Klaus glared at Damon, "Klaus thinks it's all your fault."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Damon is wondering why Klaus would say such a thing."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Jeremy beat him to it.

"Jeremy is wondering when Klaus and Damon will stop acting like idiots and actually follow their own advice to shut up." Jeremy said.

Elena and Caroline laughed.

"I feel sorry for you Elena." Rose said from next to Stefan.

"Why?" Elena asked brows furrowed.

"The saying boys mature as they get older is a total myth. In this case they only get worse." Rose said.

"Hey," all the men in the car shouted indignantly causing Rose, Elena and Caroline to laugh.

"To stand up for all men I would like to say that is not true…only in Damon's case." Klaus said.

"You are full of it." Damon said.

The whole ride there Damon and Klaus's banter continued every once and a while allowing someone else to get their say but mostly they were laughing at the two "kids". Hanging out with Klaus and Damon, you might as well be hanging out with two, eight year olds. But At least eight year olds had a bigger attention span.

Slowing down the car Damon pulled up into a big, beautiful house right in front of a lake. It was made of wood that gave it that outdoorsy feel about it but without the spiders and creaky floor boards. It didn't have any paint so it still had its reddish brown color. On the side was a stone chimney building up from the ground all the way up. Across from the house was a big lake with some people already in it. There were other houses around the lake but it was built where you wouldn't run into each other unless you wanted to. Right before you go into the lake was a big willow tree with a rope hanging down from it. It was a breathtaking view. Getting out of the car everyone had mouths wide open getting a better view of their surroundings.

"You just got out of the hospital so I thought you might want a beautiful place to relax and not be cooped up in a house. I know how much you would hate that." Damon said to Elena.

Elena had tears in her eyes and looked at Damon.

"Thank you so much!" Elena said hugging Damon when a thought occurred to her, "What about you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked?

"Aren't you guys going to go in the lake?" Elena asked.

"Without you?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you guys can't wait for me that wouldn't be fair." Elena said.

"If you think about it Caroline probably wouldn't go in anyway, and I just meant right now. We are staying here until you get better and make sure you relax. If we left you alone you would be in your room being sad and probably thinking of ways to help others instead of worrying about yourself." Damon said.

"No!" Elena said indignantly not willing to admit that's probably what she would be doing.

"Elena I love you and I'm not gaining up on you but you know it's true." Caroline said to Elena before turning to Damon, "And you mister I see some flaws in this amazing plan of yours."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Damon asked.

"First, we have no bathing suits or extra clothes, second, some of us aren't millionaires and can't afford to miss their jobs, and third what are we going to do about food?" Caroline asked.

Elena and Jeremy nodded while Rose, Klaus, Stefan, and Damon laughed.

"What?!" Caroline asked not entirely sure how she liked being laughed at for what she thought was a good question.

"Care, Damon and I asked your work to excuse you for a mini vacation for about two weeks. As for your concern about clothes and food, Damon owns this cabin and makes sure it's always stocked meaning clothes and food. Don't worry we thought of everything." Klaus explained.

"Don't worry I didn't let the guys anywhere near the clothes section they were in charge of food I picked out all your outfits." Rose said.

"You were in on this?" Jeremy asked who had been surprisingly quiet still looking around listening to the conversation.

"We all were." Rose said, "After Elena was put in the hospital Damon had me, Stefan, and Klaus prepare the cabin for everyone."

"Am I not the best boyfriend or what?" Damon asked.

Elena laughed giving Damon a kiss, "The best of the best."

Damon looked at Elena with a smile before picking her up bridal style causing her to shriek.

"Damon…" Elena started.

"Elena you just got out of the hospital you are still weak. I am not a heartless creature I'm carrying you…besides I want to show you your room." Damon said.

On their way inside Klaus and Stefan decided to race to see who could get there faster with Caroline and Rose on their backs. Damon and Elena stayed behind taking their time and laughing at the "race". Mostly it was just Stefan and Klaus pushing each other trying to get in the lead.

"What's the plan after we're settled in?" Elena asked.

"Well Klaus voted to play life but seeing as you just met Klaus and aren't used to him the way we are we decided against it. We didn't want to scare you off." Damon laughed.

Elena raised her eyebrows, "Okay so no life, then what's the plan?"

Damon thought for a bit. He was kind of hoping he could just wing it when they got there but even now that he was here he had no idea. Saved from answering Damon arrived to the cabin and was interrupted by Klaus, Jeremy and Stefan rolling on the ground giving each other head locks and shouting at each other. Caroline and Rose didn't even bother breaking them apart and were currently talking about the latest episode of some reality t.v. show.

Damon sighed and shook his head setting Elena down gently giving her a kiss and telling her not to move he walked over to the three person dog pile. Reaching down he grabbed Klaus and Stefan untangling them from the big pile and was able to have each of them in a headlock using both arms.

"When you three are done I think we should all pick rooms and settle in." Damon suggested. Nodding as much as they could considering their current situation Klaus and Stefan agreed while Jeremy murmured a reply that sounded like a sure, which was good enough for Damon. Releasing the two Damon walked over to Elena and picked her back up. Everyone else followed after Damon excited to pick their rooms.

Inside the cabin was just as beautiful as the outside. Walking in Elena could see the back wall was almost all glass giving her the perfect view of the lake in the back, with curtains on either side with beautiful warm colors. In front of the windows were couches and a fireplace. Stone surrounded the fireplace not matching the cabin's all wood design but it managed to make it look more homey. On the right was the dining room with a table and candles not yet lit. To the left was the kitchen with a working fridge and stove. Even with the stove Elena had a feeling it would be neglected as they grilled outside and made smores. In the middle was the stairs. There were railings on both sides looping around to an open section, on the second floor, over the kitchen there was a little platform that allowed you to look over the railing and down at the people bellow and vice versa. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all wood just like the outside. The ceiling came up at the top forming a triangle making the house look that much bigger. Just the downstairs, Elena was sure could fit her whole house…this was just the downstairs.

"Wow," Elena breathed.

Damon smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet. Don't tell anyone but I already picked your room."

"You have?" Elena asked.

"Yep, in my opinion it's the best in the whole cabin, and you also have the benefit of being my neighbor." Damon said smiling.

Elena laughed, "Aren't your arms getting tired from carrying me?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Remember this vacation is all about you." Damon reminded her.

Elena sighed and nodded. She was surrounded by people who will make it their mission to make her happy. Might as well not make it hard for them. As everyone else was busy looking around looking through the cabinets and fireplace, Damon and Elena went upstairs to look at their already picked out rooms. Up the stairs was this almost big square. In the middle were a couple of small couches that were a little too small for loveseats but big enough for a person to curl up in them. In the middle of the couches was a coffee table with glass holders in them. Sitting in one of the seats Elena was able to still see the downstairs and out the glass wall. All along the walls were doors, again, all wood. The two doors on the far left had names on their doors already carved from a piece of wood and painted red and black in beautiful handwriting.

**Elena Gibert**

**Damon Salvatore**

"It's beautiful." Elena said.

"I made them everyone so we don't accidently barge into the wrong room." Damon shrugged.

"I have two things to say to that. One, you made these? And two, you really have thought of everything." Elena said impressed.

"Don't act so surprised Gilbert." Damon said teasing Elena. "Besides you haven't even opened the door…should I be offended?"

"No I'm just appreciating the art on the door." Elena said.

Damon despite how hard he tried not to blush at the compliment from the beautiful woman in front of him. Shaking his head before he could get caught in his thoughts of Elena, which he knew could last forever, Damon made his way to the door and opened it bowing. He watched as Elena walked through the door and heard her gasp. Damon was pleased with himself. He tried really hard to make her room perfect for her.

The only thing the same with this room and everyone else's was the queen size bed and the window with a view of a flower bed on the side of the house that didn't have the lake. Beside that Damon had rearranged just for Elena. To the left of the bed was a desk with a journal and pen on it ready for words to fill its pages. Across from her bed was a dresser with a mirror on it with pictures of her friends already on it so all she had to do was look at them to know she is loved. Above her bed on the wall Damon had painted words in slightly slanted writing...

_**You are loved,**_

_**You are special,**_

_**You are beautiful,**_

_**Most importantly you are mine to love, hold, and protect**_

_**You are my love and my everything**_

_** -D**_

Elena covered her mouth with her hands and had tears in her eyes. What had she done to deserve someone like Damon?

Damon watched as Elena slowly began to cry and freaked out. This was not the reaction he thought he was going to get.

"Aw, Elena, if you don't want it I can switch it with someone else or I can change it out I'm pretty sure we have a spare bedroom." Damon said in a rush.

Elena shook her head, "No, I love it. Thank you."

Damon sighed in relief, "Your welcome. Now let's see what everyone else is doing before they end up burning down the house."

Just as Damon said it they heard a crashing noise from downstairs.

"Sorry!" Someone shouted from below.

"Why do I even try?" Damon asked chuckling. "Come on."

**That's it! I hope you like it! Please Review! I love hearing what you think about the story! Until next update!**

**Soccergirl97**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Guess what! Another chapter! I don't want to waste too much of your time. I just want to say thank you for your patience. Now without further ado…**

_Elena covered her mouth with her hands and had tears in her eyes. What had she done to deserve someone like Damon?_

_Damon watched as Elena slowly began to cry and freaked out. This was not the reaction he thought he was going to get._

"_Aw, Elena, if you don't want it I can switch it with someone else or I can change it out I'm pretty sure we have a spare bedroom." Damon said in a rush._

_Elena shook her head, "No, I love it. Thank you."_

_Damon sighed in relief, "Your welcome. Now let's see what everyone else is doing before they end up burning down the house."_

_Just as Damon said it they heard a crashing noise from downstairs._

"_Sorry!" Someone shouted from below. _

"_Why do I even try?" Damon asked chuckling. "Come on."_

* * *

"Come on Elena! What's taking you so long?" Caroline's voice traveled through the cottage.

Elena was currently trying out the bathing suit Rose conveniently bought her. It was an all brown two piece suit. The top strap tied around her neck and much to Elena's amazement fit perfectly. It had been several days since she got released from the hospital and was feeling better…well she had more energy anyway. She kept freaking out about when the next time she would have to visit the hospital. Everyone had been so supportive. Jeremy was being the best brother in the world getting anything she may need, Caroline and Rose would make Elena laugh by making sure the boys would not cause too much trouble, a big feat in Elena's book, and Damon was supportive, protective, sweet, and understanding. Elena was sure she wouldn't have to worry too much about what might happen to Jeremy if she might die because she knew everyone would look after him.

Right now they had convinced Elena it would be okay to swim in the lake. According to Damon he had asked her doctor and gave her the all clear and he was determined to make Elena as happy as he possibly could…now that she thought about it, it seemed as if that was everyone's goal. With the food fights (courtesy of Klaus), small chocolates on her bed from Damon, shopping at the small shop down the road with Caroline, and watching Rose deal with the guys (it was better than cable). Snapping out of her reverie Elena walked out of her room and opened the door just as Caroline was about to start pounding on her door causing her to almost fall before righting herself again.

"What was taking you so long?" Caroline asked.

"Just thinking." Elena said.

"Well stop. You're supposed to be relaxing which means you can't think." Caroline scolded before gasping.

"Ohhhh! You look so cute! How much you want to bet Damon's eyes will pop out of his head and his jaw will drop?" Caroline asked seriously.

"Caroline." Elena groaned.

"I'm not even kidding. I'm going to go with 5 bucks. Where's Rose? Rose!" Caroline called down the hall and Elena heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Care! Why are you bringing Rose up here?" Elena asked.

"First because she was the one who picked out the bathing suit and making you look amazing. I just thought it would be fair she sees you before the guys. Second, since you won't take this bet seriously she's the only one that will." Caroline shrugged. Elena groaned and Rose walked in.

"What? Now Care? We've already been over this you look fine." Rose asked looking at Caroline who just pointed at Elena and smiled, "Wow… I'm good!"

"Yeah, yeah so what do you think? Damon jaw to the floor and eyes out? Five bucks?" Caroline asked half impatient half excited.

"Hmm, I think drool and eyes out of all the guys will ogle." Rose said after thinking for a little bit. Then turned to Caroline with her hand out for a hand shake.

"Five bucks?" Rose asked.

"Five bucks!" Caroline said with a smile taking her hand sealing the deal.

"Elena you're the judge if one of us try getting out of the bet the punishment is….sitting in between Stefan and Klaus with Damon and Jeremy across them on mashed potato night." Rose said with a smug smile.

Caroline visibly paled," I thought it was just five bucks."

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that? You know what I don't think it's fair to pay and sit through that punishment how about you keep your five bucks?" Rose asked taking pity on Caroline.

"But I need five more dollars for these cute shoes I found in the store down the street." Caroline complained.

"I don't know, Elena, what do you think?" Rose asked.

"I think I don't want to be involved with a bet that involves me." Elena said.

Both Caroline and Rose looked at Elena with a peculiar look on their faces.

Elena sighed, "Yes, I know that doesn't make sense. Come on. I thought the whole point of putting on a bathing suit was to go swimming."

The three girls headed out the door and down the stairs to meet up with the guys who, if they were doing what they were supposed to, were making sandwiches.

Rose cleared her throat and all guys looked up.

* * *

Down on the beach it was sunny and hot. The perfect weather for the beach. The waves were high, everyone was outside, and the wind was just strong enough to give relief to the warmth but not too much where it was out of control.

Elena and Jeremy were making a sand castle. It was nice and strong with a leaf they found on top of one of the towers showing its brilliance. Around the castle was a moat just big enough to keep any of the inching water off the castle. So far it was working but slowly it was building up. The castle itself didn't have too many designs on it but a couple of squiggly lines along the sides made by Jeremy with a stick he found further down the beach.

"There. It's perfect." Elena said sitting back and looking at their handy work.

Impersonating a critic Jeremy was scratching his chin examining the castle with feign interest." I believe you are right, Ms. Gilbert please tell me, how much is this sand castle selling for?"

Elena laughed," Well, Mr. Gilbert seeing as this sand castle is a representation of me and I put my heart and soul into it I think it is free."

Jeremy smiled playing along, "Sold! I'll even double it! Thank you for doing business with me Ms. Gilbert."** (A/N: yes I know you can't double the price of free!)**

They both started laughing. It felt nice. Just like the old days when their parents would bring them to the beach and they would fly kites, make sand castles, and ride the waves with a boogie board. They haven't done anything like this in a long time. Their moment was disturbed when their sandcastle was smashed by a beach ball that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. Oh man. Sorry." A girl with black hair came over to them to retrieve the ball. She had a heart shaped face with tan skin and brown eyes. Jeremy looked up and gaped. Seeing as her brother wasn't going to say anything Elena came to his rescue.

"It's fine we could always build another one. You guys live next door?" Elena asked.

The houses may be far apart but you could still see them and were only a walking distance away. Looking behind Bonnie she saw a group of people watching probably wondering where their ball was.

"Yeah, you guys with Damon?" The mystery girl asked.

"Yep, we're staying her for about another week and a half." Elena explained.

"Really? That's so cool. I was wondering what was going on. I only ever seen Damon here a couple of times and no longer than about a night." She said causing Elena to become uneasy. That was probably when he was still a player, Elena reassured herself.

Sensing the tension the girl quickly corrected herself, "I mean he hasn't been here in a while…um so I guess I should introduce myself? I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Elena Gilbert. This mute over here is my brother, Jeremy." Elena said.

Jeremy cleared his throat," Um, yeah. I'm Jeremy."

Bonnie smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Just then one of the people behind Bonnie called her name making a come on motion with his arm.

"I'm coming!" Bonnie called then turned back to Elena and Jeremy. "Well, I better go. They will get impatient. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too." Elena said and watched Bonnie take the ball and run over to the group before kicking it and it hit one of the guys in the head. Elena and Jeremy could hear their laughter from where they were sitting.

After Elena was positive Bonnie wouldn't be able to hear Elena turned to her brother. "So, should I start planning the wedding now or later when you can actually talk to her?"

Jeremy blanched and turned to glare at Elena, "Not funny."

Elena smiled, "I thought so."

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Jer?" Elena asked nervously.

"Hey Damon! I don't know about you but I think Elena looks too dry." Jeremy called to Damon who was currently splashing Rose in the face before turning to Jeremy and smiling.

"I believe you're right little Gilbert. Hey Stefan, what do you think?" Damon said.

"Hmm, I think she needs a good splash." Stefan agreed as both boys made their way out of the water.

"No!" Elena exclaimed before getting up and attempting to run away. It didn't last long before Damon and Stefan caught up with her and carried her to the lake.

"Care! Rose! Help!" Elena tried but both girls were too busy laughing at the situation. The next thing Elena knew she felt the lake's cold water engulf her.

"It's cold." Elena cried before splashing Damon.

"You poor thing." Damon teased.

Elena, like the mature person she was, stuck her tongue out at Damon causing him to laugh.

For the next half hour everyone was in the water splashing each other, play marco polo, and chicken. Mostly the games they would play would just turn into a full out tackle due to many claims of cheating (most of the time there usually was some sort of cheating going on). They were too busy laughing and playing games that they didn't notice the dark clouds coming in. Their fun was cut short when it started raining and everyone had to rush inside.

"Did you see my shoes?" Caroline's voice rung out through the rain.

"What about the towels?" Rose asked.

"How did you lose the towels? And aren't your shoes in your bag?" Stefan asked.

"Found them!" Caroline cheered.

"Congrats but where are the towels?" Rose pressed.

"Look a little down the beach? We might have moved down some." Damon suggested.

Looking right they found the towels with their umbrellas, towels and lunch basket.

"Since when are you smart?" Rose asked.

"You don't have to sound so surprised. I do manage a successful business." Damon defended himself.

"With my help mate," Klaus added.

"Are you guys going to continue arguing or are we going to get out of the rain?" Jeremy asked.

No one needed to be persuaded anymore as they all ran to gather their stuff and head to their cottage. By the time they actually made it inside they were all wet to the bone. It didn't take long for everyone to take showers and get into something warm while Elena and Damon made mashed potatoes and chicken for the punishment to the bet. Surprisingly only Damon ogled over Elena just like Care said. Klaus was too busy looking at Caroline and Stefan to Rose. Poor Jeremy couldn't ogle at anyone without receiving a black eye... not that he minded. Especially since he met Bonnie. Elena would catch him look next door to where her cottage was. In her mind it was cute. Jeremy hadn't found a girlfriend since their parents died and it broke Elena's heart. Now that Elena was diagnosed she was worried he would be alone. It was only a matter of time before they ended up together Elena could just feel it.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked breaking Elena out of her reverie.

"Jeremy." Elena said simply.

Damon raised his eyebrows. Shoot, Elena forgot she wasn't supposed to be worrying about anyone but herself.

"It's not what you think. A girl next door caught his eye. Bonnie Bennett. Do you know her?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie? Sure, I know her. Her family spends a lot of time down here on their family fun time. They live nearby so they come down whenever they can." Damon explained.

"So, she's a good kid?" Elena asked thinking about her brother.

"Elena." Damon warned.

"I'm just wondering." Elena said starting to mash the potatoes.

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, she's really nice. Jeremy has a good judge in character."

Elena smiled and nodded, "He sure does."

They cooked in silence for a few minutes but something was still bothering Elena. Damon must have noticed something because he came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong now? I thought you weren't supposed to be worrying about anything." Damon asked.

"I'm not." Elena insisted even though she knew that wasn't true. Damon saw through her façade too and turned Elena around.

"Elena, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Damon asked again.

"It's stupid, really. It's just something Bonnie said that's all." Elena said trying to get back to mashing but Damon wouldn't let her.

"What did she say?" Damon asked.

"Why are you so persistent?" Elena asked trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Because something is bothering you and you are supposed to be having a worry free time." Damon explained.

Elena sighed. She knew there was only one person as stubborn as she was and that was Damon, which meant the only way they were getting back to cooking is if she told Damon what was bothering her. "Like I said it's stupid. It's just something Bonnie said. Something about you bringing other girls here and I know we're dating now but I'm wondering if I'll just be one of those girls you bring over."

Damon froze and didn't say anything for a long time and Elena couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. When Damon did speak Elena could detect a trace of hurt and anger in his voice.

"Elena, have I done anything to make you believe you were just another girl I picked up? I thought we were past that." Damon said.

"I know like I said it was stupid." Elena said hurriedly.

"Your right it's stupid. Elena, I love you. I'm sorry if you felt any reason to doubt that." Damon said.

Elena had tears in her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help it. She knew he had a reputation of not being committed and Elena couldn't help but wonder if one day he'll turn to her and laugh asking her if she thought he really meant it only for it to be the best bet he ever pulled. The joke that got a sick girl's hopes up. The longest con he ever pulled. But knowing Damon, Elena knew he would never stoop so low. And thinking about what she just accused Damon on filled Elena's insides with guilt.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered.

Damon didn't say anything at first but then sighed and lifted her chin forcing Elena to look into his brilliant, blue eyes.

"Elena please believe me when I tell you, you are not like any other girl I've ever dated. I love you and only you. I swear. I don't know what I did that may have made you doubt me but I'm sorry." Damon said.

Elena shook her head, "No, Damon I don't doubt you. I'm sorry."

Damon nodded, "Okay then, as long as you know." Damon said before he turned around and went back to cooking. Elena sighed. She will probably have to come up with something to make up for this or else this guilt will eat her alive but right now she had to make sure she didn't make the potatoes too hard or else poor Rose will be in for a hard night.

"Oh, and Ms. Gilbert." Damon said without looking at her.

"Yeah?" Elena asked turning around.

Only then did Damon turn to face her, "You look adorable when you're jealous."

Of course he said this with his signature smirk that melted her heart making it impossible to feel anything but embarrassed. Feeling like it was the only option; Elena decided to test out the mashed potatoes and threw a spoonful at Damon. Not expecting this, Damon did not move out of the way as the potato smacked him right in the head. Elena burst out laughing at Damon's surprised face.

"Oh it's on." Damon said before chasing Elena around the kitchen with his own ammo of potato.

Hearing all the commotion everyone else walked in to find potato on the wall and pieces of chicken in their hair.

Klaus sighed, "Pizza anyone?"

* * *

Alaric laughed, "Wow, you guys really know how to have a good time."

Damon smirked. "We can make bingo night look like a New Year celebration… and that's with the grannies."

Alaric spluttered some of the coffee Damon had bought them and laughed some more.

"Somehow I don't doubt that." Alaric said with a smile. Hearing these stories mad Alaric wish he was part of their fun group. To be able to live their lives with little worry financially wise and be able to live. This was a privilege Alaric was deprived of.

"So, how long did you guys stay at the cottage?" Alaric asked.

Damon shrugged, "Time passed in a blur during those times in the cottage it was impossible to tell. The days kind of blended together but I can still recall every moment as if engrained in my memory. Do you know what I mean?"

Alaric wished he could but he had a feeling he wasn't getting the full sentimental feeling behind what Damon was trying to say. Deciding to be honest Alaric shook his head.

Damon looked saddened by this and gave Alaric a look of pity.

"One day you will and it will be the best day of your life…or days." Damon said adding the last part with a smile.

This only brought a smile to Alaric's face. He hoped what Damon said was true because from the way he described it. The blurring of days…it sounded magical.

**And done! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written and I had so much I wanted to put in this chapter but I didn't want to make it seem like I crammed too much stuff in. I don't know how much I succeeded but I hope it was good and not too rushed. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**First, I am so sorry for not updating in…forever. Second, this chapter is a little different from my others I hope you don't mind. And third, thank you for sticking with me and putting up with my tardiness where updating is concerned.**

_Damon shrugged, "Time passed in a blur during those times in the cottage it was impossible to tell. The days kind of blended together but I can still recall every moment as if engrained in my memory. Do you know what I mean?"_

_Alaric wished he could but he had a feeling he wasn't getting the full sentimental feeling behind what Damon was trying to say. Deciding to be honest Alaric shook his head._

_Damon looked saddened by this and gave Alaric a look of pity._

"_One day you will and it will be the best day of your life…or days." Damon said adding the last part with a smile._

_This only brought a smile to Alaric's face. He hoped what Damon said was true because from the way he described it. The blurring of days…it sounded magical._

* * *

Damon stopped telling the story and was now staring out entrapped in his own thoughts. They had been out there for hours and everyone at the park had gone home long ago but still they stayed. This story was expecting to say the least. Alaric had really thought he was just going to be rejected or given short snippets of answers. Or now that he thought about it blue hair. Alaric wouldn't put it past Damon to come up with something like that. One thing Alaric was sure of was Damon was full of mysteries and questions that may never be fully answered. That was alright by him, though. A mystery solved loses what makes it special.

The two of them just sat in silence listening to the wind blowing and the trees rustling. The next thing Alaric knew, Damon was on his feet and walking away.

"Wait!" called Alaric hoping Damon would stop but he just continued on.

"Mr. Salvatore! What about the story and Elena? What happened to her? You can't just leave me with the story like that. That can't be the end." Alaric exclaimed running after Damon to catch up.

"Remember what I said about calling me Mr. Salvatore." Damon said and Alaric muttered a quick apology still waiting for Damon to answer his many questions.

"Besides, who said the story was over?" Damon asked.

Alaric stared at Damon. Right when Alaric thought he was on the same page as Damon he would find Damon had been two steps ahead the whole time.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked. "You're leaving."

"And me leaving automatically means the story is over?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow at Alaric.

"Doesn't it? I mean how can you tell me a story when you're walking away?" Alaric asked unsure what Damon could be playing at.

"Well I am going home so unless you want to follow me there…" Damon left the end of the sentence hanging. Once again Alaric didn't know how to respond to that."

"But the story…" Alaric tried but was interrupted by Damon.

"Will be completed if you really want it to be." Damon finished for Alaric.

"How?" Alaric asked.

"If you really want to listen to the rest you'll find me. You've already done it once and I've already told you how to find me…think about it." Damon said and Alaric finally let him go. He stood there and watched Damon's shape get smaller as he got further and further away.

Sighing, Alaric turned around and started on his way home. The walk was pleasant and not very long. It only took about fifteen minutes to reach his house and walk through the familiar surroundings that brought him comfort and a sense of security.

The next thing he knew he was leaning against the counter with a bottle of wine in one hand thinking hard on the last few hours.

How was he supposed to find Damon tomorrow? The only reason he found Damon was because he happened to be passing by the park at the time. It was not planned and his boss would probably be wanting a follow up on his latest project he didn't want to release this story to the public…at least not without Damon's permission. It just felt wrong if he sold the story to the paper. Sure he would get an amazing bonus but there are more important things in life than money, and in Alaric's opinion a life story as personal as this was one of those things.

Alaric rubbed his eyes. He had a long night of decisions and playing Sherlock.

Damon had seemed so sure that he would be able to find him again. He could be anywhere and the faster he found him, the more of the story he would be able to hear.

Thinking back to their conversations and story Alaric tried to find any hidden clues as to where Damon would be tomorrow. So far all he knew was that he met Damon at a park, told his life's story, and then he left without any warning (might he add). What could be going on in that millionaire's head?

Alaric chuckled. Well, there were rumors of Damon going mad, Alaric thought to himself. Looking at the clock Alaric was surprised to find that it read ten o'clock at night and he had still not eaten dinner, too lost up in his thoughts.

Putting his glass in the sink Alaric walked to the fridge and looked inside only to find a carton of milk, eggs, butter, fruit, and left over food from the previous night's dinner. One thing about Alaric that you might not have guessed was he was a minimalist. He didn't have anything in his house that he didn't absolutely need. The only thing you might consider out of place in his tidy house was the stacks of newspapers scattered throughout his house. All either containing articles he wrote in the past or articles his competition wrote. Each one no matter who wrote it had marks written all over it from the numerous amount of notes Alaric took either critiquing or simply acknowledging its creativeness. Alaric took pride in his work and admired others making him one of the best reporters out there. Though, his experience was of little use in this situation.

Sighing again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Alaric sat down in a chair at his kitchen table a small plate of left overs in front of him. Deciding he won't take defeat so easily Alaric got to work thinking on where he was going to meet Damon the next day. Damon had said he told Alaric everything he needed to know but all he told Alaric was a story and more riddles. That's when it hit him…the story. Maybe there was a clue in the story. That was the only explanation he could come up with and if it ended up being a dead end Alaric didn't know what else to think, but it was worth a shot.

Thinking back at the beginning recalling all he could Alaric started writing all he could hoping he could find some clues he had missed. By the time he was done writing all he could it was close to two in the morning and all he had been running on was some coffee he was able to find.

With all the pages typed up, and spread out on the table Alaric looked through them. He met Damon at the park and he remembered hearing something about a park in Damon's story. It was their first date!

Alaric was getting excited now and thought about it some more. If Damon was planning on going off their dates then the next thing would be a ball…but that couldn't be right. There was no way Damon would want to meet Alaric at a ball besides Alaric could hardly consider the ball a date since they didn't go together…right?

Alaric shook his head. No, he didn't think that would be the next location. Thinking back once more the next date they had was the bowling alley and there was one close by. Looking at the clock another two hours had passed and it was now four in the morning. Groaning, Alaric decided to go to bed and figure out if he was right or not in the morning. There was no way his brain would be able to handle Damon with such little amount of sleep.

Going up stairs, getting dressed and ready for bed Alaric finally made it to his bed and fell onto its soft surface and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning Alaric woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. Raising his hand to block the blinding hue from reaching his eyes Alaric slowly sat up and looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock. He had only slept for four hours and he was feeling it now but Alaric knew he could not afford to waste any more time.

Starting his everyday routine of waking up and getting a cup of coffee Alaric was once again on the road and headed toward the Mystic Falls bowling alley.

Walking in Alaric could not believe how accurate Damon's description was of the place paint and all. Alaric could almost see Damon bowling with his friends having a good time in one of the alleys and Elena cheating in order for Caroline to beat Damon. Alaric smiled and walked over to the counter. The alley was just about empty something Alaric had forgot to take into consideration. He highly doubted when Damon told Alaric to meet him he meant at eight in the morning.

It was too late now, Alaric thought to himself as he waited at the counter for someone to help him.

"Excuse me! Is anyone here?" Alaric called.

Just then a man with black hair fairly young looking showed up and walked over to Alaric.

"Can I help you?" The young man asked him.

"I know I'm probably early I know you guys just opened but I think I was supposed to meet my….friend here." Alaric said hesitating on what to call Damon but then decided Damon might as well be his friend.

"Are you Alaric Saltzman?" The man asked reading his name from a slip of paper.

"Yes." Alaric replied a little on guard.

"I was told to give this to you." He said handing Alaric the sheet of paper and sure enough on the paper in elegant writing was his name.

"Guess your friend got here even earlier than you." The man said only this time he said it with a smile almost like he was in on a joke that Alaric was unaware of.

"He usually is…thanks." Alaric told the man.

"Sure." The man said turning away to test the alleys before anyone started coming. It might have been the trick of the light or his imagination running from him but he could have sworn on the boy's name tag was the name Jeremy.

Outside Alaric opened the note that was no doubt left to him from Damon and read the contents inside.

Dear Alaric,

First off congratulations you were able to figure out where to "meet" me. The more I thought about it the more I thought about how the alley is not a very good place to meet. Especially when this place starts getting busy…we don't want to be dodging bowling balls. That is one dodge ball game I think I would rather miss. I apologize for the sudden change but if you really want to listen to the rest of the story meet me at the Mystic Grill. I'll pay!

Yours truly,

Damon Salvatore

After staring at the letter in disbelief for a minute Alaric burst out laughing, though he didn't think it was very funny. Now Alaric definitely couldn't wait to meet Damon again. He had some explaining to do. He caused Alaric to lose several hours of sleep for a simple instruction to the Mystic Grill. This felt like a treasure hunt and Alaric wondered what the 'X' might contain.

* * *

Once again in his car Alaric drove for the mystic Grill and opened its doors. Stepping in Alaric spotted Damon immediately. With his raven dark hair he was hard to miss.

Walking with determined strides Alaric approached Damon on threw the note on the table.

"Oh, I see you figured out my clue. If I'm being honest with you I'm impressed you figured it out so quickly…you look dreadful what happened?" Damon asked before giving Alaric a cup of coffee it seemed he already had ordered.

"I look dreadful because you made me stay up 'til four in the morning trying to solve your little puzzle and then when I finally figured it out you leave me this?" Alaric asked pointed at the note he had displayed in front of Damon.

Damon smiled," I apologize for the wild goose chase I just had to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Alaric asked.

"That you weren't just your average story hungry reporter. I knew you weren't but I had to make sure you really wanted to hear the story." Damon said all joking aside.

Alaric sighed. He understood. Sitting down Alaric took a sip of the coffee Damon had gotten him and was surprised to find it was really good.

"So, did I pass your test?" Alaric asked hopefully.

Damon smiled once again, "You can say that."

"Good, you're a jerk I hope you know." Alaric said jokingly.

Damon laughed, "So I've been told."

"Now that we have established that what about the story?" Alaric asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Damon said continuing the story where he had left off.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry again for the long wait I've been really busy lately with soccer and school. I haven't been getting home until eight each night and then I had a pile of homework but I was working on this chapter bits and pieces here and there. I hope you liked it and thought it was okay that I took a small break from the actual story I just felt like I haven't really established their characters and I kind of neglected them in the past few chapters. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I would like to start by saying how sorry I am for not updating and I swear I have an actual excuse. First I found out I tore my ACL and will have to have surgery tomorrow so I have been in a kind of funk for the past few weeks. I also have finals this week so I've been busy studying and cramming as much information I could into my brain. I don't just have bad news though today I got my driver's license! Anyway those are my excuses but I felt bad I haven't updated in forever and I know I won't be able to update for the next few days because of my surgery but I will try.**

"_So, did I pass your test?" Alaric asked hopefully._

_Damon smiled once again, "You can say that."_

"_Good, you're a jerk I hope you know." Alaric said jokingly._

_Damon laughed, "So I've been told."_

* * *

"_Now that we have established that what about the story?" Alaric asked._

"_Okay, I'll tell you." Damon said continuing the story where he had left off._

Damon woke up the next day to a loud clashing sound. At first he thought it was Stefan or Klaus trying to prove themselves to be the king of the kitchen (Damon was currently the champion) but then a flash of light came from outside followed by another clash. Damon groaned…rain. He had nothing against rain, on the contrary Damon actually loved it but the rain was currently in the way of his plans he had for Elena. Thanks to being rich Damon was able to pull some strings and get fire wood sent to his cottage so he could make a bonfire by the beach. This was now, however, impossible since last time he checked you can't have fire in the middle of rain out in the open.

Getting off his bed Damon walked to the window and saw a flash go across the sky. There was a sort of beauty in it that took Damon's breath away…like Elena. Sighing Damon walked away deciding that he might as well get dressed. He doubted anyone was up. When he looked at his clock it read 6:30.

After brushing his teeth and putting on a brown turtle neck with denim jeans and started walking downstairs to start on breakfast. Before he made it all the way to the bottom Damon heard someone whisper his name and turned around. At the top of the stairs stood Elena still in her pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her and bags under her eyes. Damon frowned, he was sure those were not there the day before and was wondering how much sleep Elena actually got that night.

"Hey you, what are you doing up?" Damon asked curiously.

Elena just shrugged her shoulders, "Same as you the storm woke me up. Looks like we won't be going in the lake today huh?"

Damon smirked, "No, it doesn't look like it. Why don't you try to go back to bed you look exhausted."

"I'm fine I slept like a baby. I think all that swimming wore me out." Elena said with a smile on her face looking at Damon accusingly.

Damon frowned at this. If she slept all last night why does she look so pale and exhausted? Maybe Elena shouldn't be swimming. It might be wearing her out more than even Elena knew. From the way Elena was talking it didn't seem like she was aware of how…he couldn't say bad because she still looked beautiful, more…fragile. That seemed like a very accurate description of how Elena looked. With Elena coming down the stairs slowly Damon was able to get a better look at her. Besides the bags under her eyes, Elena's hair looked dry and dead even though Damon knew they all took showers, and her eyes looked dimmer than they usually were. Her precious doe eyes were dimming and there was nothing Damon could do and he hated it. He cursed whoevers fault this was. If this was some kind of sick twisted joke Damon wasn't laughing, and if this was one of Damon's old enemies getting back at them he cursed them, too. Whoever was out to get Damon should leave Elena alone! She didn't deserve what was happening to her and it was killing Damon inside to see her like this. He had to do something.

Too deep in thought Damon didn't notice Elena had reached the bottom of the stairs and was right in front of him until she gave him a quick peck on the lips bringing him back to reality.

"Your brows furrow when you think too hard, "Elena said. "If you do it too much you'll get wrinkles before you know it."

"Is that so?" Damon asked playing along.

"Yep!" Elena said ending with a popping noise.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle at Elena's antics. Despite her appearance it seems that Elena was acting like her plain old self maybe even happier.

"Come on, why don't you help me make breakfast for the others." Damon said wrapping his arm around Elena's slim waist.

As soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen Damon headed right for the fridge gathering all the materials he needed to make his famous omelet and walked back over to Elena, who was currently sitting on the counter waiting.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. I would like this kitchen to remain somewhat clean and not spend another six hours cleaning." Damon fake scolded Elena referring to their previous kitchen fiasco.

"I promise." Elena promised and Damon nodded. That was good enough for him.

With all the ingredients making it into the pan instead of the walls breakfast took about a half an hour to make everyone an omelet, toast, pour drinks, hash browns, and cut fruit. The whole time Damon and Elena talked and made jokes as well as the occasional banter. All in all it was a great morning.

When everything was done and cleaned up Damon grabbed Elena's hand and lead her out of the kitchen.

"Damon what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Come on! I want to show you something." Damon said with a genuine smile on his face.

Making his way to the back of the house Damon was heading for the porch when he felt a weak tug on his arm and turned around to see Elena looking at him like he grew an extra head.

"What are you doing? It's storming out!" Elena asked.

Damon just smiled, "I know that's why we have to go outside."

"Won't we get electrocuted?" Elena asked.

This made Damon laugh, "Elena do you know the likelihood of lightning actually hitting us? Besides would I do anything that I thought might be dangerous to you?"

Elena didn't even hesitate for a second before she answered, "No, I don't think you'd do anything that would hurt me…on purpose."

"Elena, please, trust me, I know you'll love it." Damon said.

"Okay…" Elena said deciding to trust Damon despite how crazy he may be.

"Great, now come on." Damon said.

Taking the lead once again Damon lead Elena out the back door and off to the side was a small section where there was a porch that Elena would not have noticed until Damon brought her to it. Like the rest of the house it was made of old, elegant wood but it looked less beat up than the rest of the house. Along the sides of the porch were vines intertwining and weaving in and out of the railings. It was beautiful.

Damon looked down at Elena's face and found it was filled with awe and wonder. Inside Damon's heart swelled happy that he was able to show this to her and even if some people say this was bad weather it was the perfect weather. The rain stopped but the sky still radiated lightning and the wind was blowing not too hard but not too soft and the right temperature. In his mind nothing could be more perfect.

"Come on." Damon whispered afraid that if he spoke too loud he would ruin it's beauty and lead her on the railing and helped her sit on it before hopping on himself mere inches from her.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Elena said.

"Yeah, I found it when I bought it. No one really finds this place because they're too busy heading for the lake. It's not exactly hidden but it might as well be." Damon said kind of sad. On one hand he was happy that he had a place all to himself but on the other he felt selfish for not sharing its beauty. This thought shocked him. When he first bought the house he wouldn't have cared less what others thought as long as no one bothered him. This just proved how much Elena had changed him for the better.

"That's sad." Elena said feeling guilty since she, like others before her, had completely missed this beautiful sight.

Damon shrugged and they sat in silence watching Mother Nature show off her beauty.

"Thank you for showing this to me Damon." Elena said.

"I was glad to. Now you have a place to go to when you just want some alone time." Damon said and was rewarded with a smile from Elena.

"How long do you think it'll be before the others wake up?" Elena asked.

Damon thought about it for a while, "I don't know…"

"What about breakfast? Won't it be cold? We should have waited before we started making it." Elena worried.

Damon quickly waved off her worries, "Don't worry they're like a pack of wolves and devourer anything that is in front of them. I don't even think they'll notice its cold much less take the time to chew and figure it out."

"True." Elena agreed not even going to bother defending her brother and friends.

"If we can't go swimming what are we going to do? I don't want to be in the same house as Klaus when he gets bored and judging by the clouds it doesn't look like the storm is going to let up anytime soon." Elena voiced her concerns.

"Hmm, I didn't think about that. I only got up to breakfast which should last about five minutes." Damon said.

"Max," Elena added.

Damon grinned, "Max. We could always play a game."

"What kind of game?" Elena asked.

"Umm, how about charades?" Damon asked.

"That sounds like fun I haven't played that since I was little." Elena admitted.

"It's settled then, now let's go wake up those lazy bones before they sleep til' noon." Damon said getting off the porch railing and helped Elena down.

* * *

About an hour later everyone was up, ready, and fed wondering what to do next.

"Hey guys, Elena and I were talking and we were wondering if we should play charades since the storm isn't letting up and we can't go in the lake." Damon said.

"I don't know…" Klaus said.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Because of this knuckle head here," Klaus said pointing his thumb and Stefan who burst out laughing.

"What does Stefan have to do with anything?" Jeremy asked just as confused.

"You should see the kind of stuff he puts down…" Klaus said.

"Yeah, but that's only with you Klaus I wouldn't do that with ladies here." Stefan said.

"Oh, what a gentleman," Rose snorted while Stefan gave her a sheepish grin.

"It's settled then, as long as Stefan doesn't go anywhere near the hat with the words we're gonna play charades." Damon said clapping his hands together.

"Wait!" Rose exclaimed.

"What now?" Damon asked. When he brought up the option of playing charades, he did not know he was going to have to deal with immature brothers/friends and constant interruptions. If this was the old Damon he would tell everyone to shut up and just play but this was the new Damon and right now he missed the old one.

"If we all write down words then we will already know what they are and it wouldn't be fair I think one person should write them all down and the rest will act them out." Rose said.

"That is actually a good point." Damon said cringing. He never thought he would see the day when he actually agreed with Rose.

Rose laughed, "I know I am! You don't have to act all surprised. Now, I think Elena should write the words since I trust her the most with what will actually be written." Rose said the last part looking pointedly at the boys.

"Elena you okay with that? You won't be able to guess what we're doing but you can have control over how foolish we will look." Damon asked. He thought it was a good idea since this will keep Elena from doing any physical activity while not actually telling her to sit out and judging by Rose's face that's exactly what she intended to happen.

Elena shrugged, "Sure, that sounds like fun. How am I supposed to write down all the words? Do you have a sheet of paper or something?"

"Oh, yeah hold on let me get them." Klaus said before running off.

"I have another problem." Rose said.

"What now?" Damon asked

"The teams are uneven." Rose said simply.

"What?" Damon asked.

"The teams Salvatore! With Elena writing down the words we're one girl short." Rose said.

"You were short people even with Elena." Damon pointed out.

"Exactly we need more girl power." Rose said while winking at Elena.

Damon got nervous. What else was Rose planning. Damon had known her long enough to know she had a knack of getting what she wants without actually telling anyone what it is she wants. Similar to what she did with Elena. While it can come in handy it could also be very dangerous. However Elena seemed to know exactly what Rose wanted and smiled.

"Yeah, Damon that wouldn't be fair." Elena said giving Damon a begging look.

Damon groaned, great now Rose turned Elena, the love of his life, against him. Now he couldn't say no…just like Rose wanted.

"Fine, what brilliant plan did you have for evening out the teams?" Damon asked.

"We could always invite Bonnie over." Rose said. At this Caroline caught on and squealed.

"I totally agree, that would be so cool. We definitely need more girl power. Come on Damon look at Elena's face and just try to say no." Caroline gushed.

The worst part was Damon actually did look at Elena's face and melted. The light that had been missing earlier was a shadow of its former self but was back and her lips were pouting in the cutest way. Damon's mind turned to mush.

"Huh?" Damon asked.

"Yay! So you should probably start heading over now before it starts raining again and Elena will get started on those words." Caroline said before literally pushing Damon toward the door.

Before Damon could abject Caroline slammed the door behind him leaving him outside.

"Great, I could be hit by lightning and all they care about is getting an extra girl on their stupid charades team…I'm risking my life!" Damon muttered to himself as he started walking over to the Bennett's cottage and knocking on her door.

**Done! Haha not really I decided to cut this chapter in half since I still have to actually study for my final but I decided you've waited long enough and I felt so bad for leaving you hanging. I promise with summer here I will be able to update a little faster. I will try to update by Wednesday at the latest. Thank you so much for sticking with me and putting up with me putting off this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and don't be afraid to let me know what you think they should act out. The more ideas you give me the easier and faster it will be for me to update. I might even add a few of your ideas in! Until next time!**

**Soccergirl97**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Guess what I finally updated! Sorry I didn't update when I promised but my surgery was worse than I thought it would be and I was in too much pain to actually type. But I'm getting better. I got my stitches out yesterday now all I need is seven months of recovery/ therapy and I'm all set! Oh well. Anyway, there was another reason why I couldn't update. I completely forgot I have summer school! Before you jump to conclusions I didn't fail any classes. I'm taking next year's class so I can have an extra spot for a class. Back to the story, thank you for staying with me and for all of you who take the time to review my story! Without further ado here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Before Damon could abject Caroline slammed the door behind him leaving him outside._

"_Great, I could be hit by lightning and all they care about is getting an extra girl on their stupid charades team…I'm risking my life!" Damon muttered to himself as he started walking over to the Bennett's cottage and knocking on her door._

* * *

It didn't take Damon that long at all for him to convince Bonnie to come over. If anything she seemed a little too excited to be asked just like Caroline, Rose and Elena had been. Damon didn't put much thought into it. He learned long ago that no matter how good he was with woman he will never fully understand the way their minds work.

Upon actually reaching his cottage Bonnie made her way straight to the girls and they immediately started talking. Damon felt a new head ache forming and followed Bonnie at a slower pace meeting up with the rest of the group.

"Okay so I got Bonnie can we start this game already? Elena did you write down all your ideas?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I gave them to Klaus to put in the bowl he brought out." Elena said.

"Great then we can get started now who wants to start?" Damon asked everyone.

"Oh, oh! Me! Pick me! I want to go first!" To no one's surprise this reply came from Klaus who was all but jumping up and down trying to draw even more attention to himself.

Just to annoy Klaus, Damon decided to pretend that he could not see or hear him.

"Anyone at all?" Damon asked.

"Damon! You jerk, I know you see me!" Klaus shouted accusingly.

"Your right I did. That's why I decided to ignore you." Damon responded.

"You're cruel!" Klaus stated pointing a finger at Damon.

Damon shrugged, "So I've been told. How about this ladies first since they have less people and because I'm feeling like being a gentleman."

"Yeah real gentleman." Klaus muttered under his breath causing Stefan and Jeremy to laugh.

"Sounds good with me. Besides it doesn't really matter who goes first we're going to win anyway." Rose said smugly and got a "that's right" from Caroline.

"That's cute they think they can win." Stefan said.

"You think we can't" Caroline asked hands on hips.

"Not necessarily no." Stefan said with a smile on his face.

"May I ask why not?" Caroline asked.

"Because we're smarter." Jeremy butt in.

"What makes you think you're smarter?" Bonnie said now making herself known.

"Uh…" Jeremy couldn't think of an argument too shy to actually talk to her yet much less have an argument with her.

"Man you're making us look bad! And to answer your question Ms. Bennett, Damon and I are millionaires." Klaus said wrapping his arm around Damon's shoulder. Damon only shrugged it off and pushed Klaus away.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't mean anything." Caroline said.

The guys that were involved in the argument just groaned. No matter what there was just no winning with them.

"Fine you guys go first I give up." Klaus said.

"Great! So can you hand me the hat?" Rose asked standing up and had her hand reached out expectantly. Klaus handed the hat over to Rose who then felt around until she finally picked up a card and looked at it. Smiling Rose got off the couch and walked to the center of the room so both teams could see her.

"Are you guys ready?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said at once curious to see what Rose was going to act out.

"Okay, the category is an object." Rose said thinking of how the best way to act out what was written on her card.

Then Rose thought of it and held up two fingers.

"Two words?" Caroline asked.

Rose pointed at Caroline then held up one finger.

"First word?" Bonnie asked.

Rose nodded and thought some more. Then she held out her hand as if she were holding something in it not too much bigger than her hand and put it to her mouth pretending to bight whatever the object was and chews it.

"A food!" Caroline exclaimed.

Again, Rose nodded and then pointed to her ear to represent sounds like and pointed to her feed.

"Sounds like shoe?" Bonnie asked.

Rose shook her head and put her hands a little below her knee caps showing that the height of the shoe was normally around that size.

"Boot?" Caroline asked.

Rose pointed at Caroline and nodded.

"Sounds like boot….fruit?" Bonnie asked.

Rose clapped her smiled and pointed at Stefan. That was right! Then she held up two fingers to show she was on her second word. Looking at everyone with a calculating look Rose marched up to Damon and dragged him to the center with her.

"What are you doing? You're not allowed to use props!" Damon asked.

Rose rolled her eyes then looked at everyone to show that she was ready to act out the second word then turned to Damon and punched him in the arm hard.

"Ow!" Damon shouted.

"Fruit Punch!" Caroline shouted at the same time.

"Yep! And if I'm not mistaken that's one point for the girls!" Rose said and the rest of the girls stood up and high fived each other while whooping. The guys grumbled.

"You know you could have just acted out punching something you didn't have to actually punch me." Damon said turning to Rose while rubbing his now sore arm.

"I know but I saw an excuse to punch you so I took advantage of it." Rose said smiling sweetly at Damon who just glared right back.

"Okay fine! Guys turn now." Klaus exclaimed making his way to the hat and digging his had in reaching for a card. Opening it up Klaus looked inside and nodded making his way to the center just like Rose had done.

"What's the category?" Damon asked.

Klaus shrugged, "No idea but are you ready?"

Everyone nodded showing that they were and then Klaus got to work and held up two fingers like Rose did showing that the thing he was about to act out was two words and then started acting out the first word. He then made a circle motion over his stomach.

"You're hungry?" Stefan asked.

Klaus shook his head but pointed at Stefan while he held up two fingers in his other hand.

"The second word? But you just said we got the word wrong." Jeremy said confused.

Again Klaus shook his head and held up two fingers again while pointing at Stefan with more emphasis.

"You mean hungry?" Damon asked understanding what Klaus was trying to say.

Klaus rotated his hand back and forth as if to say sort of and waited for the rest of his team mates to understand.

"So it's like hungry but a little different? Starving?" Jeremy asked.

"Is it you Klaus?" Damon asked.

Klaus glared at Damon who just laughed and continued to think.

"Hunger?" Stefan asked.

"Yes! Finally I swear!" Klaus exclaimed but quickly put a hand over his mouth catching his mistake. Unfortunately for him so did the girls who were all smiling.

"Ha! You talked your turn is over." Caroline called her boyfriend out.

"It's okay Klaus, you lasted a lot longer than any of us thought you would without talking." Rose tried to reassure Klaus.

"Thanks." Klaus said sarcastically walking back to the rest of the guys.

"Dude! You just cost us a point. We cannot lose against those girls or we'll never hear the end of it." Damon said.

"Well sorry for being happy that you guys finally got the word! It only took you like ten minutes. The girls were able to guess the whole thing in less than that and I still had another word to act out. Although I had no idea how I was going to manage that." Klaus admitted.

"What was the word?" Jeremy asked.

"Hunger Games…you know what that is?" Klaus asked.

"You don't know what hunger games is?" Elena asked bringing the girls attention over to the boys' conversations.

"No…should I?" Klaus asked cautiously.

"Yes unless you've been living under a rock for the past few years. It's a really good book!" Elena said.

"Well that's the problem right there. It's a book. Does it look like I spend all my time reading?" Klaus asked.

"No but you are a millionaire I thought you would do at least a little bit." Elena admitted.

"What does me being a millionaire have to do with reading?" Klaus asked. Elena just shrugged blushing. Now that she thought about it him being a millionaire has nothing to do with reading.

"Anyway…give us the hat boys and let us show you how to play charades the right way." Rose boasted.

After getting the hat Bonnie reached in and pulled out a card and read it before putting it back.

"Okay….ummm the category is TV shows." Bonnie started then held up two fingers.

"Another one with two words?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"Are all of them two words, Elena?" Caroline asked turning to her friend.

"I can't tell you." Elena said mysteriously causing Caroline to groan.

"Anyway," Rose said interrupting Elena and Caroline. "Continue Bonnie. Two words. First word."

Bonnie nodded and used both her index fingers and pointed them downward while putting them in front of her canine teeth.

"Fangs!" Rose shouted.

"Walrus!" Caroline shouted at the same time.

"Walrus?" Rose asked in confusion.

"They have tusks." Caroline defended herself.

Bonnie just shook her head at all of their suggestions and thought some more to get them to guess the word. She made the same motion as last time bringing her index fingers, faced down, up to her canines and made a fierce face. Then she started to "bite" her arm.

"Vampire!" Caroline guessed.

Bonnie nodded and then she held up two fingers. Second word. She pretended to open what must have been a book and then started writing in it.

"Diary?" Rose asked.

Bonnie nodded then clapped her hands together telling them to put the two words together.

"Vampire Diaries?" Caroline and Rose guessed at the same time.

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed running over and high fiving everyone.

"What! We get Hunger Games and you get Vampire Diaries? How is that fair?" Klaus exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Those were easy things to act out. How on earth was I supposed to act out games. That's like impossible." Klaus said sounding like a child complaining.

"Don't pout it's unattractive." Rose said to Klaus who looked offended and decided to ignore her.

"You guys are just getting lucky besides the last round was hardly fair. It was Klaus you know he never shuts up." Damon said working his way over to the hat before grabbing the card he would have to act out and walking over to the center of the room.

"Hey! Why does everyone make fun of me? What about Jeremy?" Klaus asked.

Jeremy looked surprised before turning to Klaus and glaring at him, "Why me?"

"You're the youngest." Klaus said.

"So?" Jeremy asked.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond but before he could get anything out Damon interrupted.

"You two ladies can argue latter. Right now we're playing a serious game of life or death. Anyway, the category is a game. Ready?" Damon asked.

"Yep!" Stefan, Jeremy, and Klaus said at the same time before giving Damon their undivided attention.

Damon cleared his throat before he held up one finger.

"One word." Stefan said stating what everyone knew but wanted to let Damon know that he can act out the next part.

Damon nodded and then rubbed his index and middle finger with his thumb.

"Monopoly!" Klaus shouted excitedly.

Damon paused staring at Klaus in shocked disbelief. Everyone else was looking at Damon waiting to see if Klaus got it right. By the look on his face they guessed that he did.

"How? How could you possibly get that from me rubbing my fingers? I thought I would have to act out a few more things before you got that.

"Don't underestimate me and my money." Klaus said simply before everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Okay the score is two to one. Girls are winning and it's our turn." Caroline said getting ready to act out her card. Walking to the center Caroline turned to the girls and opened her mouth to ask if they were ready but stopped. Something wasn't right.

"Elena are you okay?" Caroline asked the worry was evident in her voice. Everyone turned to look at Elena.

She was looking pale and was shivering slightly, although you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking hard enough, and the bags under her eyes seemed more prominent in the low lighting.

"I'm fine I'm just a bit cold and tired that's all." Elena said

Damon frowned. He knew there was something more than that but decided not to push her too far. He didn't want to force anything on Elena but he was worried. He doubted Elena was telling the whole truth but knew he wasn't going to get her to admit anything. She wouldn't be his Elena if she wasn't so stubborn.

"Hey guys I have an idea. How about we take a break from charades and build a camp fire." Damon asked. No one argued about the score or who won since they were all concerned for Elena and was wondering what was wrong with her.

"That would be a great idea except all the wood is damp outside and it's still raining. The last time I checked you can't build a fire while it's raining." Rose asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. They didn't give him enough credit. It was sad really.

"I know you can't build a fire outside…that's why we're going to have one inside." Damon smirked.

"Damon…I don't really know how to put this but we're in a wooden log cottage. Last time I checked wood is flammable. I don't think we should be starting fires inside." Stefan interjected.

Damon groaned, "I meant the fire place! And before any of you make a comment on the lack of wood I ordered for some wood to be sent here before the storm."

"Okay then. That sounds like fun!" Caroline said.

Everyone gathered all the chairs and set them around the fire place making a half circle and started the fire. Elena stood to the side watching everyone work. No one would let her do anything even though she insisted she was fine. Damon seemed to be the worst of all. It was almost like he was hovering over her in case she might all of a sudden collapse. Every time she so much as moved she saw him look in her direction out of the corner of his eye. Elena knew he meant well but there was no need for all these precautions. She knew she looked bad…she felt bad too, but she didn't want others to worry about her like this.

"Come on Elena, you can sit on my lap." Damon called stirring Elena from her thoughts.

The storm outside made everything dark since they had turned off all the lights and now the fire place across the room was the only thing illuminating any light. The flames danced on all their faces as they talked and laughed telling embarrassing stories of each other and cracking jokes. Across from them Damon noticed that Bonnie and Jeremy were holding their hand and smiled. He was happy for them. Elena's brother deserved to be happy and to have someone to rely on like Damon had. Looking down at Elena in his lap Damon's breath was almost knocked out of him. She looked so beautiful with the fire reflecting off her skin and she was smiling. He loved her smile. It always made Damon's chest swell with happiness.

Looking at Elena further Damon frowned. The light, while making her beautiful, also highlighted shadows on her face. She had gotten skinner. That didn't make any sense since she was eating just about as much as Klaus, and that's no easy feat. Something was defiantly off no matter what Elena said. All of a sudden Damon felt Elena shiver and wrapped his arms around her hoping to warm her up. The frown on Damon's face deepened. He Elena wasn't cold like he thought…she was hot.

"Elena are you sure you're okay?" Damon asked urgently.

"I told you…" Elena started but was cut off by Damon.

"No more lying Elena you have a fever, your losing weight, and you have bags under your eyes even though you tell me you've slept the whole night. You are not okay." Damon said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Elena looked surprised but finally accepting that there was nothing she could do or say that would convince Damon she was alright Elena sagged.

"You're right I haven't been feeling all that well all day." Elena admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything? We need to go to the hospital right now." Damon said urgently while everyone else was rushing everywhere gathering everything so they can all go to the hospital right away.

"I didn't say anything because I knew you would react like this." Elena said.

"Of course I'm going to react like this. I love you Elena why wouldn't I worry about you?" Damon asked.

"I…." Elena started but then started to sway.

"Elena?" Damon said cautiously walking closer to her before Elena collapsed in his arms.

"Elena!" Damon heard Jeremy scream running over toward Damon.

"Klaus! Quick, start the car we need to go to the hospital right now!" Damon exclaimed in barely concealed panic.

Wasting no time Klaus grabbed the keys to the car and ran out the door not even caring about the rain.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jeremy asked Damon. Damon looked at Jeremy's face and found tears running down his face. Damon felt bad for Jeremy. Elena was just about the only family he had left and now even that might be taken away. This thought sent a jolt through Damon. The thought of losing Elena was almost too much to handle.

"She'll be okay but she needs to go to a hospital." Damon said carrying Elena bridal style toward the front door with a blanket wrapped around her. Damon only wished he could believe his own words.

* * *

"What! But she can't die!" Alaric shouted causing the people around him to stare.

Damon didn't say anything instead he just drank his coffee.

"Come on. Tell me what happened. You can't stop there I know there's more." Alaric pressed.

"You're right there is more." Damon said.

"Then tell me I have to know if Elena is going to be okay." Alaric all but pleaded.

"Alright I'll tell you…." Damon said before continuing the story.

**I think I explained everything earlier so I won't repeat it down here but thank you for reading my story! Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guy sorry I didn't update in a long time but I've been hooked on the t.v. show House M.D. and I didn't know how I wanted to do this chapter. I'm sorry to say that this is my last chapter for this story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"_What! But she can't die!" Alaric shouted causing the people around him to stare._

_Damon didn't say anything instead he just drank his coffee._

"_Come on. Tell me what happened. You can't stop there I know there's more." Alaric pressed._

"_You're right there is more." Damon said._

"_Then tell me I have to know if Elena is going to be okay." Alaric all but pleaded._

"_Alright I'll tell you…." Damon said before continuing the story._

* * *

They pulled up to the hospital and ran to the double doors. Everything inside was hectic. There were people going here and there while the nurses were trying to keep people calm and comfortable.

"Help quick! My girlfriend is really sick. She needs to see Dr. Meredith." Damon said holding Elena. In the hospital light she looked paler than ever. A group of nurses looked over and immediately ran to get a gurney pushing it over to Damon. Damon set Elena down as fast as he could without causing her anymore pain.

As soon as Elena was safely on the gurney she was rushed to a room. One of the nurses stayed behind and walked with Damon.

"Are you her husband?" The nurse asked.

"No, I'm her boyfriend." Damon said not really in the mood for the questions even though the rational part of his brain knew it was necessary.

"Does she have any family with?" The nurse asked.

Damon looked at Jeremy and motioned for him to follow, "Yeah, this is Jeremy, her brother."

"Did you need me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, my name is Janette I will be assisting Dr. Meredith on your sister's case. Are you are her brother, correct?" Janette asked to clarify.

"Yeah, is Elena going to be okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure they're bringing her in a room right now and Dr. Meredith is checking her vitals. I need to know if she's ever had any episodes like this." Janette said.

"Once but we talked to Dr. Meredith and she said the only thing we could do is just let her relax. She has leukemia." Jeremy said.

Janette wrote something down on the clipboard that she had in her hand and started to ask some more questions. By this time they had walked all the way down the hall and were outside Elena's room where they could see a group of nurses checking her blood pressure, putting in I.V.'s, and making sure there was nothing noticeably damaged.

"Do you know if your sister is allergic to any medicine?" Janette asked.

"No, she's not allergic to anything and she doesn't drink either." Jeremy said guessing that would be the next question they would ask.

Janette nodded and wrote on her clipboard again. Damon was shuffling his feet growing impatient. All he wanted to do was go in the room and see if Elena was okay but he knew Janette would never let him until he cooperated with the questions.

"Does Elena take any pills or medicine for any reason?" Janette asked.

"I know she hasn't taken anything in the past two weeks. I don't know anything besides that." Jeremy said looking at the window in the door looking worried.

"Is Elena pregnant?" Janette asked looking at Damon now.

"Oh, uh no she's not pregnant." Damon said.

"Alright if you have any other family I would like for you to call them and discuss the next course of action." Janette said.

"What course of action?" Damon asked.

"Well, Elena has been getting scheduled treatment of kemo but it seems that her cancer isn't getting better. The next thing we can do is a bone marrow transplant. She's at the top of the donor list so it shouldn't take too long especially since her condition is getting worse. That should put her in front of a few others. We're expecting a match to be shipped over within the next few hours but we need your parents or guardian to sign a consent form allowing us to do the procedure." Janette said.

"Well I can call my Aunt she should be home right now." Jeremy said walking away to call Jenna.

"It looks like Elena can have visitors now you can see her." Janette said pointing at the door. Damon nodded and walked through the door. Inside was very similar to his last visit to the hospital. All the medical machines were around the single bed toward the back of the room with wires that seemed to be connected with everything. On the bed was Elena. She was still asleep and looked at peace. One of the doctors had told him they gave her some pain medicine to make her feel more comfortable and Damon was glad they did. The rest of her body looked frail enough without her face etched in pain. Elena's normal olive skin color was as pale as the sheets and her hair was matted with sweat. Her breaths were a bit labored but it was an improvement.

Damon sighed and made his way over to her bed sitting down on the chair next to the bed and took her hand. If only he could give up every bit of money he owned to make her better. The bone marrow transplant was supposed to make her better but there was still a small chance of rejection and if that happened, the transplant committee would give them another bone marrow, no matter how much money Damon gave them. Damon sighed and squeezed Elena's hand and was surprised when it squeezed back.

Looking up Damon saw Elena's eyes flutter open and look at him. Her chapped lips broke into a small smile.

"Hi," Elena said.

Damon gave an exhausted laughed, "Hi."

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry." Elena said tilting her head and looked at Damon with worried eyes. How she could be worried about him when she was the one sick Damon didn't know, but that was Elena selfless and caring.

"I'm fine Elena it's you I'm worried for." Damon said.

"I'll be okay." Elena said confidently.

"How can you be so sure? You can't possibly know that." Damon said hoarsely.

"Well there's nothing you can do. What happens happens and I know I at least spent my last days with you," said Elena with a small smile on her face looking at Damon adoringly.

Damon couldn't take this and laid his head on the hospital bed and started to cry. He could feel Elena's fingers running through his hair soothingly. This was all wrong. He was the one who was supposed to be comforting her not the other way around. He was supposed to be strong for her and let her cry on his shoulders…he should be the one that was sick. He deserved anyway with his past and how he used to treat people. That all changed when he met Elena. Thinking about the first time they met made Damon give a tear filled laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Elena asked confused.

"I was just thinking about the first time we met and you slapped me across the face." Damon said smiling.

Elena blushed, "You deserved it."

"I know I did and it was from that moment I knew I had to know you." Damon said.

Elena raised her eyebrow, "You wanted to go out with me because I slapped you? You can't tell me that I was the first girl that ever slapped you."

"Actually you were one of the first. The only other girl that has the guts to hit me is Rose." Damon said. "The other girls are usually too busy trying to get me to go home with them."

Elena rolled her eyes as both of them laughed. After a moment both of their smiles left their faces as they remembered they were not in the Mystic Grill a few miles away, they were in a hospital.

"What are they planning on doing now?" Elena asked.

Damon cleared his throat and shifted in the chair. "They're planning on doing a bone marrow transplant and if it works you should get a lot better."

"…and if it doesn't?" Elena asked.

"We can always get to that if it happens." Damon said dismissing the idea.

All of a sudden Elena gasped and tried to sit up but was stopped by Damon.

"What about Jenna and Rick? They would be worried about me. And what about Jeremy and the others? I can't believe I forgot." Elena said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Elena calm down Jeremy called Jenna and Rick and they should be on their way. The others are in the waiting room. The others wanted to give us some privacy and talk before they came in, and don't worry I think you have a good excuse for forgetting." Damon said reassuringly.

Elena finally calmed down and relaxed into her pillow.

"Why don't you stay right here and I'll let Jeremy and some of the others get their turn with you." Damon said standing up.

Elena nodded but didn't say anything.

"I love you." Damon said before leaving.

"I love you too," Elena called back.

Damon walked down the hall and made a few turns until he found the door that read "Waiting Room" on top and opened the door. As soon as he stepped through everyone stood up at the exact same time just like the shows. It would have been comical if it were any other situation.

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"Are we aloud to talk to her now?"

"Is she awake?"

"Do you know when she'll go in for surgery?"

Damon was bombarded with questions.

"Yes she's okay or at least as okay as she could be in this situation, you guys can talk to her now if you want, and I don't know when her surgery will be." Damon said answering all the questions. Then he turned to Jeremy, "Did you get a hold of Jenna?"

"Yeah, she said she was on her way she just wanted to stop by a store and get some flowers and stuff." Jeremy said.

Damon nodded. "You guys go talk to her and I can always let Jenna and Rick know what's going on when they get here. Elena's room is down the hall and turn right down the third hall and hers should be the fifth one on the left room 248."

"Thanks man," Jeremy said patting Damon on the shoulder then grabbed Bonnie's hand and went through the double doors.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay here? We don't all have to go at one time." Rose asked.

Damon shook his head, "You go ahead. I don't mind. I think I need some alone time anyway. Go talk to her before she has to go in for surgery."

Rose nodded and followed the rest of the group as they left for Elena's room. Damon looked around the room not sure what to do. He felt weak and wanted to sit but at the same time he couldn't seem to sit still. Damon settled with pacing back and forth hoping he didn't get on anyone's nerves. The last thing he wanted right now was to get into a pointless argument with someone.

The doctors said the bone marrow would come in, in a few hours but that was three hours ago. It seemed like longer to Damon and he was wondering if the bone marrow was going to make it in time. If not he would have to come up with another way to get it. Maybe he was a match. It didn't have to be a perfect one that much Damon knew; maybe his was just enough of a match that she can have some of his. Or maybe Jeremy could. They were related after all…that has to count for something. Right?

Sighing Damon ran his hand through his hair and looked at his watch. It was 2:00 A.M and Damon knew that he was not going to sleep any time soon. Going down the hall Damon stopped at a vending machine and looked inside. Nothing looks very appetizing, he never really liked the stuff they kept in there but he couldn't leave the hospital and from what he heard hospital food wasn't the best. Looking through the options again Damon put in his dollar and hit F7. Watching the machine grab his Doritos and drop it in the bin while spitting out his quarter change. Grabbing his food and leaving the quarter for someone else to get Damon walked back to the waiting room to…well…wait.

Sitting down Damon opened the bag and watched to door for Jenna and Rick. Around 2:30 they came through the door with balloons and flowers in their hands. Damon smiled and got up to greet them.

"Hey, I'm guessing those aren't for me?" Damon asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Jenna gave a weak smiled, "No, sorry….how is she?"

Damon sighed, "She's okay they gave her pain medicine so she's not in any pain just tired. It's her cancer again they want to do a bone marrow transplant but they need you to sign the consent papers."

Jenna nodded. "That's what Jeremy said. Am I allowed to see her?"

"Yeah, the gang is there now but when they're done you can go in and see her I'm sure one of the doctors can show you her room after you sign the papers." Damon said.

Jenna thanked Damon and walked off to find a nurse.

"Are _you_ doing okay?" Rick asked looking after Jenna but not moving.

"I don't really know." Damon admitted. This was the first time he said it out loud and the truth of those words surprised him.

Rick hesitated before speaking again. "I had a wife before I met Jenna. She was home alone when someone broke in. They were expecting the place to be empty but when they saw her they freaked out and shot her. I was away at work when this happened. By the time the police called it was too late. She lost a lot of blood and there was nothing they could have done. I thought I was going to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life but then I met Jenna and now we're planning on getting married."

Damon didn't say anything so Rick continued.

"I'm not saying Elena's going to die but things have a habit of getting worse before they get better. This is your rock bottom so now all you have to look forward to is when this gets better."

Damon turned his head and found that sometime during the story Rick turned his head and was looking at him. Understanding was written all over his face and Damon knew he was right.

"Thanks Rick." Damon said.

Rick grunted before he made his way toward the double doors to look for Jenna, hands full of balloons and stuffed animals.

Almost as soon as Rick went through the doors Jeremy and the others came out.

"I don't get how she's not crying her eyes out right now." Caroline said with tears streaming down her face.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, "She's tougher than she looks. She would have to be in order to handle hanging out with us. Don't worry she'll be fine."

Caroline sniffed and turned to Damon, "The nurse wanted me to tell you that they got the bone marrow and they are preparing her for surgery after Jenna and Rick are done talking with her."

Damon nodded and they all went to find seats in the waiting room. They weren't sitting long before Jenna came out crying with Rick rubbing her arm.

"She's okay but she's going in for surgery now." Jenna reassured them before sitting in the seat next to Damon.

The only thing they could do next was wait and hope she'll make it out all right.

* * *

In the operating room the doctors were extracting some of the patient bad bone marrow and replacing it with the donors. The procedure seemed to be running smoothly until the machine that monitored her heart rate started going crazy.

"Oh no, she's going into cardiac arrest someone give me the paddles she's going to flat line.

All the doctors and nurses were scrambling around trying to get the right equipment to get the patient's heart working again.

"Clear!" yelled Dr. Meredith.

Setting the paddles in the right places and setting the amount of electrical current Dr. Meredith hit the button on the handle making the patient's body to lurk up.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The heart rate was still flat.

"Come on! You have a room full of people who love you don't give up on me now, Elena. Clear!" Dr. Meredith said.

Dr. Meredith tried again and Elena's body lurched once more…

* * *

In the waiting room everyone sat in silence. No one dared to speak. Then the doors burst open and Dr. Meredith came out with her blue scrubs still on.

Everyone stood up and waited to hear the news.

"We had some difficulty during the procedure. Elena flat lined due to a cardiac arrest." Dr. Meredith said and was about to say something else when the shouts of protest and denial ambushed her.

Dr. Meredith raised her hands for them to stop talking, "She was technically dead for two minutes but we were able to bring her back and she should be fine. She's still sleeping but when she wakes up all of you can see her."

Dr. Meredith walked back through the doors to clean up and Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Rose, Rick, and Jenna all celebrated. The worst part was over just like Rick had said and now things were going to get better.

* * *

Damon had finished his story and was looking at Alaric who had tears slipping down his face.

"That was not funny. I thought she was dead." Alaric said.

Damon laughed, "No, she's not dead she's as healthy as anyone. She was able to fight off the cancer."

Alaric smiled. He was so relieved that Elena didn't die but something didn't add up.

"Wait if she's not dead then why did you tell me this story if you were trying to keep her a secret?" Alaric asked.

"Because there is no use hiding her now that she's going to be my wife." Damon said with a smile.

Alaric stared with his mouth open, "What?"

"People are going to find out anyway so I decided to tell you. You're the only journalist that I thought was decent. I didn't want just anyone announcing it. Imagine the bad press judging Elena without even meeting her: '_Small Town Girl After Millionaire Damon Salvatore'_" Damon said the last part with bitterness. Alaric could tell Damon had strong opinions on how the press portrayed Elena.

"So you want me to put in the paper that you're getting married?" Alaric asked to clarify.

"Yep," Damon said popping the 'p'.

"Okay." Alaric said hesitantly.

"And of course you're going to the wedding." Damon added.

Alaric choked on his drink and stared at Damon.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked handing Alaric a napkin.

"You're inviting me to your wedding?" Alaric asked for clarification.

"Of course. It would be kind of hard to write about us being married if you aren't there and besides we're friends now right?" Damon asked.

"Right." Alaric said in a kind of daze.

"Plus it'll give you a chance to meet Elena. She's been wanting to meet you." Damon added.

"You told Elena about me?" Alaric asked. _If Damon dropped anymore bombs like this I'll get a heart attack_ Alaric thought to himself.

"Yeah, she wanted to learn more about the guy that's stealing her fiancé away from her during the day. Don't worry she doesn't blame you." Damon said.

Alaric only nodded. He could honestly say he did not see this coming. Before he could respond Alaric heard the door open and the guy that gave him the note walked in and headed to his table. He was out of his work clothes much to Alaric's disappointment. He was hopping he could get another look at the name tag. It seemed like the stranger knew Damon though so maybe he'll find out that way. As if reading his thoughts (Alaric was really considering Damon being psychic) Damon introduced the man to Alaric.

"Hey Jeremy, meet the reporter I was telling you about, Alaric." Damon said with a smile gesturing to Alaric.

"Nice to properly meet you. Like Damon said my name is Jeremy. I'm Elena's brother." Jeremy introduced himself and held his hand out for Alaric to shake. Alaric was in a state of shock. So he had been right. This is Elena's brother. Realizing he was supposed to shake Jeremy's had he snapped out of it and said hello.

"Well sorry for taking Damon away from you but Care wants him home for lunch and you don't want to get her mad." Jeremy said to Alaric.

"It's no problem we were just about done, right?" Alaric directed the question at Damon who nodded his head.

"Right." Damon said standing up. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Saltzman."

"You too, Mr. Salvatore." Alaric said with a smile at their inside joke.

Damon winked and walked away.

"See you at the wedding." Damon called still making his way to the door.

"You too." Alaric said mostly to himself since Damon and Jeremy were already gone. Grabbing his coat Alaric left the Mystic Grill and made his way back to the park where he met Damon. He wanted to check something. Alaric didn't know what it was but he had a nagging feeling that there was something special about that park and it wasn't just a coincidence that he met Damon there. Getting into his car Alaric drove to the Mystic Falls park area.

Alaric found what he was looking for almost right away. Leaving his car Damon walked down the path to the bench where he first talked to Damon. To the right a little way down Alaric saw a sign that read the name of the park. Looking closer Alaric made out the name.

Gilbert's Family Park

Funded by Salvsons

Alaric smiled. Everything was going to be okay.

**The End.**

**Hey guys I hope you liked my story and you're not too mad at the way I did this chapter. I'm so sad that its over I will miss writing this for you guys and I would like to say thank you for staying with me even if it took me forever to update. You guys are the best. **

**Soccergirl97**


End file.
